The Orange and the Silver Mew
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: Hi, first time doing a Pokemon story. The OC is me as I always pretend I'm part of the Pokemon HeartGold game. It will be different than the game. Please Review and I'll update it. I'm also of thinking of doing a Harry Potter and D-Gray Man stories (One each). I better get this story up. Oh, if you think the rating should be up and the story is not made for Teens, PM or reviewx
1. The beginning of the journey

Annie: Short AN here and I'm the only one who's going to talk to you. This is my first Pokemon fandom and the character is a OC (Me when I'm pretending to be in the Pokemon HeartGold game) and there will be some changes to it. The OC will tell you, as the first chapter is, about her and how she became what she is: Mew, a orange Mew at that. Well, I better let her tell you her story before she hits me with a ice beam in her Seel form.

_Italic: _Pokémon talk

**Bold**: Talking telepathy to a human or a pokemon in their minds

Underline: Human talk when is pokemon form.

Memma: 'Mother' or 'Parents' in pokemon language.

* * *

Chapter 1: Orange, the orange mew

Hello, my name is Orange and I'm a hybrid. It means I'm half human and half Pokemon. I was only three years old when my mother, Soul, and my father, Spirit, died and now I'm 173 years old thanks to my mew self. I have a mate by the name of Silver and he's known as the Silver Mew. This is my story on how I became a mew and how I meant Silv-kins, my mate for life.

* * *

It was a sunny day and mom with dad went out to get some groceries. Unfortunately, while they were on their way to Cherrygrove City, they were attacked by angry group of Raticate. They were angry because another human had captured their beloved leader and now wants to destroy any human that comes across their territory. Mom and dad didn't have any pokemon with them except a weak Meowth, which didn't stand a chance against the angry flock. The Raticate ran in on the defenseless humans with their sharp teeth, ready to pierce flesh. At the same time, I was worried about my parents for when they left, I felt a strange feeling and ran 20 minutes after my parents left New Burn Town, I saw my mom and dad get killed by the Raticate and just screamed "NOOOO!". The Raticate stopped when it heard a scream and saw me. I just kept screaming until I looked at them with teary eyes and they realize that the humans they were killing was my parents. I lose it and screamed even more louder until I started to glow orange. The Raticates saw my body change into a Mew's body. I looked at them with rage before one of the chibi mon Rattatas came out of hiding and went to me. "_Wait, please, don't kill them! I'll go with you and be you're pokemon for the rest of my life!_" The Rattata means every word he said to me and I manage to calm down to talk to him. "_No, I won't take you away from you're family. Even if they took my parents from me, I won't kill them since what you said really means you care more about them even you do for you're own life._" I said before I turned my parents into two piles of ashes in the sky and created two glass bottles that were made for ashes of a dead pokemon pet and put their ashes inside them before putting them on a necklace to put around my neck. The Rattata that was level 60 came out and evolved into a Raticate. "_I'll be the new leader of the Cate clan. I'm sorry for you're lose._" He said as he bows to me. "_It's O.K. Just make sure you don't kill any more humans._" I said as I went back to normal: a human girl. I heard a rust from one of the brushes and out came a Level 1 Shiny Rattata. "_Would you take me with you? I don't want you to be alone like I am since my memmas left me all alone 5 weeks ago._" She said as she had tears in her eyes. "Alright, you may come with me. I always wanted to be a pokemon trainer, but my training will be a mew training one." I said to her and she just jumps onto my chest and rubbed her head against it. "_I'll do anything to make you happy!_" She said and she jumped down to say 'Good-bye' to her family.

I picked her up and left for my old home for I'm leaving it for good. I want to my house and pack all my stuff, but my bed, I even made a bag so the furniture to bring with me, before I packed the dishes and the silver wear in another bag. "_Master, what are you doing?_" The Shiny Rattata asked me. "Huh? Master?" I asked confused by the 'Master' thing. "_A pokemon who is catch in a poke ball must call their trainers master._" She said before I shake my head. "You can just call me Orange, you know. I don't like the master thing or the sama at the end of my name. What I'm doing is packing since I'm not going to live here anymore since I'm a Mew now." I told her before I thought of something else. "How about I give you a name? Since I want to nickname my pokemon when I catch them." She was jumping up and down saying "_I get a nickname! I get a nickname!_" while I was just laughing at her. "How about I call you...Rizzie?" I asked her and sure enough, the newly named Rattata was jumping like crazy. "I'm guessing you like the name, then?" She nodded her head and ran up my leg to get to my right shoulder. I finished packing what I need and sold everything else for poke money to use to get some stuff for my journey when I'm 10 years old which is in 7 years. I put the money in a bag and left New Burn Town as I made everyone there forget about me, my parents and that I ever lived there. I walked until I was half way in the forest and teleported my-self and Rizzie to Mount Silver to live. I found a good place and used my mew powers to make a door and a hallway (¼ of a hallway) to walk into. I made sure no one sees this, so I block the path to my new home and I made stairs go up to make the living room with a door way connected to the kitchen, I even made a room for reading only with a bookshelf inside for books only (Books on Pokemon and only), before I made the dinner room to eat in and I made one more set of stairs to go up for the bed rooms: two only. One of the bed rooms is for me to sleep in while the other one is for storage until I find someone like me: a hybrid to sleep in. I fixed my new home up with the stuff that I packed up. The couches were put in the living room, but two arm chairs were put in the reading room with a coffee table to put the books or drinks down on with a lamp on it to help read. I fixed the kitchen up with rock shelving for the dishes and drawers for the silver wear before I made a strove with a built in oven to cook with. I went up-stairs to fix my room up for me to sleep in. I made a huge bed that's big enough for 5 people to sleep in, with a bed for Rizzie, when she goes into her finally form, to sleep in which I made sure was on a desk with stairs for her to climb down and up on. I remembered I sold my cloth since I was planning to make my own clothing to wear, so I made a closet for my dresses and nightgowns only since I like to wear them more than anything else.

I made us something to eat by using my powers and we went to sleep. The next day, we woke up and went down stairs to get something to eat. I want to explore my new home, so me and Rizzie went for a walk inside Mount Silver to know it better and I saw two pokemon protecting their baby, a newly hatching, from a person who was a trainer. The trainer didn't know I was here, so I looked at the baby pokemon and moved my hands in front of me for it to know to run to me. It saw it and it's parents nodded their head for their baby to come to me, the trainer mistaking it for them to use a move and attacked them after they use sandstorm to hid their baby before it ran into my arms. The trainer saw the baby wasn't there and caught the parents to breed more of them. I heard the parents spoke their last words before they were caught in the balls, "Please...Mew... look after our little baby." "_Memmas, noooo!_" The baby pokémon said and I gave it a hug to calm it down. "What's you're name?" I asked since I'm new to this place. "_My name is Larvitar._" He said as he stops crying before he turned to me. "My name is Orange and this is Rizzie, my friend." I said as Rizzie came out to say hi to our new friend. "_Orange, I think you need to catch us so no one esle will catch us._" Rizzie said as she wants to stay with me. I used my powers to bring two poke balls before catching Rizzie and my new friend, Nitar. "Rizzie and Nitar, come on out!" I said as I thrown my two only pokemon balls and let out my two only pokemon. "_Nitar? I like it, I like it a lot._" Nitar said as he walks with us back to our home. I made a bed for Nitar in my room and made sure it was big enough for his finally form to sleep in. I made us lunch before teleporting us to a forest in the Kanto. I saw a Pichu, with a scar on it's stomach in a shape of a star (Fully healed, just the scar shape won't go away), getting hurt by a Raichu, the leader of the Chu clan, who is only at level 70. I got really angry and just transformed into a pokemon and tackled the leader before he shouted out "_Who did that?_" and he saw me in a Pikachu form. "_You stopped me? You're out of the clan!_" He shouted at me and I got even more angry at him. "_Don't! You shouldn't of said that to her! She's a Mew!_" Nitar said to him as he was about to thunderbolt me. "_To late, Nitar._" I said as I went into my Mew form and shocking every single Pikachu there is. "_Mew, I'm so sorry! I thought you were a Pikachu that was stopping me._" He said before I tackled him to the ground...Hard with my psychic attack. "_I don't care about that! What I care about is this Pichu's life! Why are you hurting her? Why hurt someone that's only 59 levels below you? She was only born 5 weeks ago and you never thought of showing her the ropes of becoming a Pikachu? Well, I'm taking her with me and you are getting replace, replace with someone who knows what good for the clan!_" I shouted in angry and rage until a level 100 Pikachu came and bowed to me.

"_Oh great and powerful Mew, I'll take over the leadership of the clan._" He said before I made a thunder stone show up and had it land on him to evolve him to a Raichu before I made former leader go back as a weak level 1 Pichu for him to learn his lesson. The Pichu was badly wounded and I healed her back to full health. "_Oh great and powerful Mew, I'm not wreath to be with you._" She says as she walks to me. "_You ARE wreath to be with me, little Pichu. I wouldn't leave you and that's that._" I said before I bowed to that new leader of the Chu clan and teleported me, Rizzie, Nitar and Star to our home on Mount Silver. I added a new bed in my room for Star to sleep in before I made dinner for us and then we went to sleep. 3 years went by and I gave my three friends ever stones, tied to a sting to make a necklace, to keep them from evolving when I train them. I had them working on their stats to help them handle anything. I found a baby Eevee that a trainer didn't want since he had the fire evolve form of it. I took it and teleported back home before anyone saw me. I named him Moon since he has a scar in a shape of a moon on his back. Moon has a bed of his own in my room and what ever form he evolves into, the bed can handle anything. I trained Moon even more than my other friends since his a baby and needs training to be a strong pokemon one day, I even gave him a ever stone necklace to keep him from evolving on me. For 1 whole year, I choose not to train them and give them a break from my mew training, which is also games and I join in with them to level up. I'm now a level 30 Mew while Rizzie, Nitar, Sun and Moon are level 20. We went for a walk in the forest to relax when we saw two boys were doing a pokemon battle with their pokemon. I put my pokemon friends in their poke balls and walked to the two boys to get a better look of the battle. They saw me and I looked scared when they saw me. "Hey, don't be scared of us. We just want to talk is all." One of the boys said to me. "Red, I don't think she likes us ever much." The second boy said to the boy called Red. Red was a raven black hair boy with red eyes and has pants on his legs, a baseball cap is on his head, a black shirt and a red jacket with shoes on his body and, even if I can't see them, he has socks on as well. "Come on, Blue. Can't we just help her? She may be lose and her parents must be worried about her." Red said to the other boy called Blue. Blue has little blown hair with blue eyes and has a gray jacket that is zippered below the collar bone, tan pants and black shoes on, I can't tell if he has a shirt on or not and socks I know he has on. "Red, her parents would of be shouting her name out loud and we could of bring her to them. Her parents aren't shouting, meaning her parents know she'll be safe since she has poke balls with her. How about a tag battle, girl? You vs us two. If you're going to be a great pokemon trainer when you're 10 years old, you need to know about battles." Blue said to me as I was looking at him. "Why not? It'll help us out to if we went up against two trainers at the same time." Red said as Blue smiles a gently smile at me more then Red. "What do you say? You're up to it?" Blue asked me, but since I stopped talking like a human and started to talk to pokemon in their own language, I just shake my head 'No' to the question. "Her parents must of told her not to talk to strangers. Smart parents she has there, Blue." Red said as he and Blue walked away before I teleported my-self back home. 5 weeks as passed and I felt a pull to someone. I teleported my-self to a rock where I saw a boy with red hair fighting with a grown-up man.

I didn't go down there and I can't understand the boy since he's shouting to loud for my ears hurt from it. The man stayed calm and talk in a calmer voice before he left, making the boy shout even more as he went to his left and left. I went back to my home and woke my pokemon up for breakfast. I got my bag ready for my pokemon journey in 3 three years. I made sure the bag can handle anything I need for my journey and made sure the bag can handle a pokemon inside it. I keep wondering about that red hair boy, I felt like I know him somehow. I woke up, made breakfast and we went to the Kanto to Maiden's Peck. It was night time and we saw the ghost of the maiden. "Won't you come with me?" The maiden asked, but I shaked my head to her as I transform into my mew-self and said "_I'm here to help her be with her lover, for he is sealed in a stone inside a cave across the sea._" before the maiden became a Ghastly that can speak like a human. "I see. You knew what I was and I want Sakura to be with her lover. I hope you can handle the spirit realm and help her." The Ghastly said as we entered the spirit realm and we meet Tiny and her friend who want's to play with us. "_Tiny, sweetheart, go back to sleep. As a baby, you need more sleep to be big._" I said to Tiny as she goes back to sleep. We kept going until we saw a Duskull that warned us about Grave before he vanishes. We walked for 5 minutes before Duskull popped out of nowhere and said "Boo", but I wasn't scared and Grave woke up by my friends screams. "Who...woke...me...up?" Grave said as he looks to us. "_I am sorry. Duskull here scared my friends and the screams woke you up. The war is over and you can to the after life since that's where you're master and friend is waiting for you. Duskull is welcome to go with you._" I said before Grave and Duskull left to the after life. We found Sakura and helped her find her lover before they went to the after life. I teleported us back to the living were the sun was rising up in the sky. I looked at Ghastly curiously, "_Hey Ghastly… why are you here? I mean don't you live in the ghost realm?_" Ghostly gave a small smile and said, "Well after watching how you and your Pokemon team work so well together to get through the spirit realm and defeat Tiny, Grave and their partners by just talking to them and being nice to them as well, not to mention help Sakura and Yamato finally move on to the next world… I've decided to join you on your quest. Living in the spirit realm is quite boring since it's always so dead and quiet and all everyone wants to do is sleep. That's part of the reason why I decided to help Sakura because it's so boring." "_I see… but I don't think anyone's ever used a ghost Pokemon that came from the spirit realm._" I said looking at the intelligent Ghastly. "_This is so amazing Orange! Don't you know how rare this opportunity is? I mean a Pokemon coming from a different realm and actually being used by a trainer is almost as rare as you are! Don't waste this Orange." Rizzie_ said as an excited child on Christmas morning in just seconds after we left the spirit realm. Ghastly chuckled at Rizzie's playful attitude, "I'll join but only if you'll have me. I promise to work hard and become a valuable partner." Sun looked at me and at Ghastly both excited and nervous of what I'll say as I gotten quite attached to the human-talking ghost pokemon from a different realm. I sighed as I took out a black ball with green spots on it: a Dusk Ball. "_Sure, why not? It'll be a fun new experience to raise a Pokemon from a different realm than this one. I've been saving this Dusk Ball for a Pokemon who likes the dark and I think it'll work out perfectly for you… Spooks._" At this, Ghastly stared at me for a moment, "…Spooks? You're kidding, right?" "_I know it's a weird name and all, but it had a nice ring to it. You're a ghost-type pokemon and you're spooky, so you're gonna be call Spooks._" I smirked. Ghastly just rolled his eyes and gave a smile, "Whatever, I can live with Spooks, at least I can finally get out of that boring dead spirit realm." "_Welcome to the team Spooks!_" Moon cheered as I tossed the Dusk Ball at Spooks. Instead of the usual red energy when the Dusk Ball absorbed the Ghastly in it was a dark black/purple energy. The Dusk Ball *clicked* right away. I train Spooks 3 times I usely do to my friends as he was level 10 and he was from a different realm.

3 years went by and I'm 10 years old, I'm wearing a orange kneel length dress that has no selves on it, but it has some selves on it since there's fabric on my collar bone. I also have saddles on my feet to wear, I made sure to pack one pair of socks in case I want to get some shoes to wear. My hair got long over the 7 years of me living in Mount Silver since it goes to the ground, I made sure my 4 level 50 pokemon friends are in their poke balls and are in my dress pockets that I made to carry them without anyone knowing about them. I headed out for New Burn Town to get my start type pokemon and I know which one I want. I teleported my-self to New Burn Town and went for the lavatory of the professor to get my pokemon. I knocked on the door and a man came was at the door. "Hello, may I help you with something?" He asked me before I nodded my head and used my hands to let him know 'I'm here to see the professor' and he let me in. I saw the professor was with three pokemon that were out of their poke balls. "Professor, there's someone here to see you." The man said as the professor turns top me and smiles. "Hello, how can I help you? Are you here for a pokemon to start you're journey as a pokemon trainer?" He asked me and I nodded my head at him and pointed at the fire-type pokemon, Cyndaquil saying 'I want that one, please'. The professor looked to Cyndaquil and smiled at me. "My guess is you pick him, right? Alright, his yours. But you need to get me something. My friend, Mr. Pokemon has a egg he wants me to see. It might be just a normal egg, but he said it was one he never saw before. Can you get it for me, please?" He asked me and I nodded my head 'Yes' before picking up Flame dance and hug him to my chest with my eyes closed. "What's you're name? I never got it and you can nickname you're pokemon when you catch them." He asked since I didn't give it out. I turned to him and wrote my name on a piece of paper with Flame dance's name on it as well. The professor gave me Flame dance's poke ball. "Now, you better go on you're way. Mr. Pokemon's house is right on route 30, you'll see a house in the middle of the route, go right and go straight and you'll find his house." I left after I waved 'good-bye' to the professor and the man inside with him. I saw the same red hair boy, from 3 years ago, at the windows and he was looking inside. I picked up a rock and thrown it at him, which hit him in the side of his head. "Oww, what the?" He said before he turns to me and he saw my face is angry at what his doing before I turned and left, making he wonder why I did that. "Who is she?" He wonders, but went back to looking at the window.

I made my way to Cherrygrove City after going up against 15 pokemon in the forest on my way here. I saw a old man and he saw me before came to me. "Do you need a tour of the city?" He asked and I shake my head 'No', but a 'Thank you' with my hands to let him know I'm thankful he wants to help me. "I see. Than please have these. They're new and never been weared before." He said before I took them with a nod of my head. He went to a house and went in it before I continued my journey to Mr. Pokemon's house. I saw a house in the middle and went right. I found Mr. Pokemon's house and knocked on the door. A old man came to the door and saw me. 'He's Professor Oak! What's he doing here?' I though before he asked me if I need anything. I pointed out Mr. Pokemon who was talking to the professor. "Ah, Orange! You made it there safe and sound. Professor Oak, can you let her in? I sent her to get the egg for me." Professor Oak moved out of my way for me to get the egg. Professor Oak was looking at Flame dance before he brought out a pokedex for me to have. I got a pokedex to help him fill it up and I got the egg. I knew what was inside of it since I can feel what the pokemon is inside the egg. I want back to Cherrygrove City and was on my way back to New burn Town when the red hair boy bumped into me. He fall down when I didn't even fall and he looked up at me. My hand was out for him to take and he looked confused by it, but took it anyway as I pulled him up from the ground. He saw my pokemon and knew it was me who thrown that rock at him. "Why throw a rock at me? You could hurt me with it!" He said before I saw his hand was wounded from the fall. I put the egg inside my bag and took his wounded hand before I healed it with my powers and making him shocked by it. I put two of my fingers to his lips to let him know not to tell anyone about this. He just nodded his head before I moved my two fingers off his lips and let go of his hand before he pulled the water-type, Totodile out for a battle. I knew he would want a battle after he got up. I nodded my head before looking at Flame dance to let him know we're battling this boy. "Totodile, use Tackle on that pokemon!" He told Totodile as his pokemon ran at Flame dance. "**Doge then use Ember before you use Tackle on him.**" I mind talked to Flame dance as he did what I said. The boy was shocked that I didn't even talk to it. 'Can she talk to it from her mind?' He wondered, but went back to battle as he told Totodile to use leer and Flame dance got scared by that. Flame dance knew I was a mew and shaked out of it and used ember again before Totodile fainted. "I can't believe that it lose to a fire-type!" He said before he heard me talk for the first time. "Wh..." I was trying to talk like a human would and he looked up at me. "W...hy...di...d...yo...u...ste...al...it?" I said with my voice creaked as it was since I never talked like a human for 7 years and 3 months after I meet Nitar. He looked shock at me since he hear my creaked voice like that. "Why? To be stronger, that's whys!" He said before his card fall down and I gave it back without looking at it since my head was turned to the left. 'She won't look at it? Why? Is she trying to be nice and not look at my name?' He thought before he took his card back and walked away, but stopped before turning to me. "My name is Silver, by the way." The boy, Silver said before he ran to Route 30. I went to the lab after I pulled the egg out and saw a officer was inside the lab with the professor. "Orange, you're back! A boy with red hair stolen Totodile!" He said as the officer looked at me. "Do you meet this boy and do you know his name?" He asked and I know I'll be meeting the red hair again soon. I just shaked my head 'No' twice for both questions and he left after that. "Orange, is that the egg?" I just nodded my head and point to it then to me asking if I could have it. "You may have it, Orange. I saw Professor Oak give you a pokedex to complete for him. You should try the gyms to help fill it up. Good luck on you're journey, Orange." The professor said to me before I left the lab and went to the first gym. My journey has started and I will complete it.

* * *

Annie: That's the first chapter. I better type chapter two now.


	2. The Second Badge

Annie: Hi, everyone. Yes, just like Fairy Tail, I typed until I choose to make it a chapter story. Enjoy chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2: The first gym battle

Orange's team:

Flame dance (Cyndaquil): Male. Level 16. Moves: Ember, Tackle, Leer

Orange's back up team:

Rizzie (Rattata): Female. Level 50. Moves: Bite, Iron Tail, Dig, Hyper Fang

Nitar (Larvitar): Male. Level 50. Moves: Dig, Bite, Hyper Beam, Earth Shake

Sun (Pikachu (Orange let Sun evolve 5 weeks before she left)): Female. Level 50. Moves: Discharge, Thunderbolt, Dig, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle

Moon (Eevee): Male. Level 50. Moves: Dig, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Retaliate, Hidden Power

Spooks (other dimension Ghostly): Male. Level 50. Moves: Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Curse, Shadow Ball, Nightmare, Hex

* * *

Orange went up against more pokemon and even went up against pokemon trainers to level up Flame dance as they made their way to Violet City to go up against the gym leader. Orange went to the Sprout Tower to go up against the elder monk. She win against every monk there is inside the tower and she saw Silver had won against the elder monk. "Ah, a new challenger has come to battle me." The elder monk said as he saw her and Flame dance. Silver turned and saw her before he used a rope to get out of the tower. "May I have you're name, please?" The elder monk asked and before she did anything, there's was a earth shake cased by a pokemon. She ran out and found the Onix, Level 20, as it destroys everything in site. She was half way to the Onix when a hand pulled her back and two arms wrapped around her, one around her middle and one on the back of her head, before pulling her close to the person's chest to make sure she didn't get hit by some rocks that are flying everywhere. "Are you O.K?" The person asked her and she looked up at the blue hair boy, it was the gym leader and he looks worried about something. She nodded her head to him before she saw the Onix head to the sprout Tower to destroy it. She ran after it as the gym leader shouted at her to not go near it, but ran after her when he saw she wasn't listening to him. Orange manage to get in front of her. The Onix stops when she sees Orange and went to attack her when the Onix heard a voice in her head. "**Don't even think about destroying this tower! There's people inside and I, the orange mew won't let you do that!**" Orange said mentally to the Onix as she looks down at Orange and saw the orange mew before it went back to being the human girl that was in front of her. "_Oh great and powerful Mew, I didn't know you would be pretending to be a human to live among them. Please, let me be part of you're team as my way of saying sorry._" The Onix said as Orange took out a heavy ball and caught her. The gym leader got to Orange after she thought of a nickname for her new friend. "How did you catch it?" The gym leader asked Orange before the elder monk came out of the tower. "My dear, you stopped an Onix and I'm surprise that you did it without you're pokemon's help. Please, battle me and you can go up against the gym leader." The elder monk said to Orange. Orange thought about it before she nodded her head at the elder. The elder pulled out three Bellsprouts and Orange pulled let Flame dance take them on. Flame dance used tackle on the three Bellsprouts before he used Flame Thrower on all three and the three Bellsprouts fainted from the Flame Thrower that came from Flame dance. "My dear, you are strong will and you have won." The elder monk said before Flame dance evolve into Quilava. "I'll be waiting in my gym for you than." The gym leader said as he went to his gym. "Please, take this. It'll help you get out of caves or towers." The elder monk said as he gave Orange a rope, but she shaked her head and bowed to the elder monk before leaving the elder monk there with the rope still in his hands. "She must have a pokemon that can teleport her." The elder monk said before going back inside the tower.

Orange healed Flame dance and Xion to full health (Xion was only ¼ health) before she entered the gym and went up against the two fly-type trainers of the gym. Orange won and was up against the gym leader who is waiting for her. "I am Falkner and I'm the gym leader. What's you're name?" Fanlkner asked me and Orange never talked in a human voice since 3 months after Rizzie. "Or...an...ge." Fanlkner looked confused by what she said as her voice was creaked since she never spoke human like since, so she talked in his mind. "**My name is Orange. It's nice to meet you, Fanlkner.**" Orange said in Fanlkner's mind and he freaked out. "Wh-what was that?" Fanlkner said and Orange talked in his mind again. "**I can talk in you're mind since I stopped talking for 7 years.**" Orange said and Fanlkner looked to Orange who nodded her head and he understand. "Very well. The battle will start now. Pidgey, time to show what we can do!" Fanlkner said as he let out his Pidgey. 'What will I use? Hmm, I go with Flame dance!' Orange thought. "**Flame dance, show them what you're made of!**" Orange thought to Flame dance as he ran on the field. "**Use Flame Thrower after you use Quiet Attack!**" Orange said mentally to Flame dance before Fanlkner told Pdgey to use tackle on Flame dance. Flame dance used quiet attack on Pidgey before he used flame thrower and Pidgey was with Fanlkner looking shocked at the site. "How did you...Never mind. Spearow, time go finish this battle!" Fanlkner said as he brought out Spearow. "**Flame dance, use the same moves. But be faster.**" Orange said mentally to Flame dance before he did that and the Spearow got . "What? How?" Fanlkner asked Orange as he looks at her with shock on his face. "**I have my ways.**" Orange said mentally to Fanlkner as he walked over to her. "Alright. Here you go. The badge from my gym. I think you should go against the bug-type gym. Oh, here's a TM for you to teach to you're pokemon." Fanlkner said to Orange before she bowed to him and left the gym. 'Buggy's got his hands full with her. I better warn him about her.' Fanlkner thought before he called Buggy and warned him about Orange. "Hey, it's me. I'm calling to warn you about a orange hair girl with a Quilava is heading you're way. She beat my two pokemon with only one of her pokemon. Yes, she's strong and she can talk mentally to you. I don't know how she talks to her pokemon to give them commands, but I think it's the same way she talks to you. Yes, she talks mentally to you since she stopped talking for 7 years. Don't know who taught her how to do it. O.K, I'll be there in two days since I need to let the trainers know and get some of my stuff ready to go there. O.K, bye. **Hangs up** I hope Buggy doesn't lose to her or he be shocked like I was." Fanlkner said after he talked to Buggy on the phone. Orange was walking in the forest when she thought of something. "**Flame dance, I'm going to let out my other pokemon and we're going to do some ****serious training. We're going up against a buy-type gym and their weak to fly-type pokemon. I caught a Pidgey before I started my journey and it's at it's second evolve form now. We need to do some training to make you, Xion and Fred even more stronger, O.K? Think you can handle a Mew's training?**" Orange asked mentally to Flame dance as he nods his head. "_You bet! I want to get stronger to protect you from any one that tries to hurt you!_" Flame dance said to Orange as she smile as she teleported them to her training grounds.

(The training grounds of Orange (I think it's on a island or something. Orange won't tell me where it is))

Flame dance saw 7 other pokemon, but 5 of them look stronger than the other 2. "_O.K, guys. Flame dance, Xion and Fred, meet my other pokemon: Rizzie, Nitar, Sun, Moon and Spooks. They were my first pokemon friends I had for 7 years and they will be joining us in the training since I need to be at a higher level to help you guys in any way. Now, we need to forces on you're speed so you can be faster._(Snaps her paw and they were somewhere else)_Now, you need to run away from those pokemon._ (Points to a group of Tauros that are running their way)_We need to run as fast as we can to make sure we don't get ran over from them. They're only 5 cm's away from us and we still have enough time to run form them. We're on a very long race track that has no turns to it and we have to keep running for as long as we can. Here they come and we better start running...like now. Start running!_" Orange said before transforming into a Raichu and they all ran together to increase their speed. They ran for 10 hours, 30 minutes, 40 seconds and 30 secs before they fall down for running so much. "_Orange, you didn't tell us we were going to wear wights on us!_" Flame dance shouted at Orange as she giggle at him. "_I know, but you need to wear them to help increase you're speed and it worked. You're speed is at 500 while mine is at only 400. The others are only at 250 each, but Fred is at 700 making him the fastest fly-type pokemon there is in the world. Now, I'll heal you guys so we can work on endures so you guys can last longer in battles. _(Snaps her paw and they found them-self in a arena) _Now, here is where you're endures will be trained. You need to keep using the same move for a long time, meaning you need to going at it. Like for Flame Thrower, you keep it going until you think you can keep going, but you forces you're self to keep going at it. I'll be doing the same with my powers since I need to make sure I can handle any thing._" Orange said as she uses her psychic attack for 8 hours to increase it while the others do the same with every move they know. "_O.K, you guys need to work on you're attack stats meaning you need to battle my toys to increase you're attack stats even more._" Orange said as her toys showed up before all of them attacked Orange and her pokemon. They beaten all the toys in 20 hours, 30 minutes, 59 seconds and 30 secs. "_Man, this training is freaking hard! I never thought that the great and powerful mew would have this kind of training for us!_" Xion said as she was to tired to move her body any more. "_Hey, I lived with her for 7 years and I didn't mind the training since she gave me, Nitar, Moon and Spooks the ever stone to keep us from evolving since she wants us to stay like this for a little longer before we evolve!_" Rizzie said to Xion as she (Rizzie) wasn't even tired at all. "_O.K, guys. We need to increase you're defense stats to make it easier for you to defense you're self more and make it harder for the attacking pokemon to get you weaker to use the final attack that will end the battle. To do that, you need to let my toys, and this only attack the pokemon that is defensed it's self._" Orange said as her toys, once again, showed up and attack them. For 40 hours, 55 minutes, 59 seconds and 20 secs, they handle the attacks and increase their defense stats. "_O.K, that's all we should do since I stopped time and don't want to cause any of you more pain than I should of in this training._" Orange said as she snaps her paws and where back in the forest. "_I liked doing that training. Orange, when are you going to let us evolve?_" Rizzie asked Orange since she, Nitar, Moon and Spooks haven't evolve yet like Sun did. "**I don't know. I'll evolve you guys when the time is right. For now, we need to get to the next gym.**" Orange said before she returned all of her pokemon (She took the ever stone from Rizzie, Moon, Nitar and Spooks) and leaving Flame dance out as they made they're way to the next gym battle that awaits them.

* * *

Annie: I never did tell you guys what training Orange uses, so here it is. She uses her mew powers to help her pokemon get stronger and even increase their stats to make it harder for any pokemon trainer or wild pokemon to win against them. Orange is level 60 or 70 right now.


	3. The battle against Team Rocket

Annie: This is chapter three and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 3: The battle against Team Rocket and the second badge

Orange's team:

Flame dance (Quilava): Male. Level 23. Moves: Ember, Flame Thrower, Fire Wheel, Flame Tackle, Fire Pledge (Orange gave that move to Flame dance)

Xion (Onix): Female. Level 40. Moves: Rock Head, Bind, Iron Tail, Rock Throw, Earth Shake, Dig

Fred (Pidgeotto): Male. Level 35. Moves: Peck, Fly, Brave Bird, Hurricane, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace

Orange's back up team:

Rizzie (Rattata): Female. Level 60. Moves: Bite, Iron Tail, Dig, Hyper Fang

Nitar (Larvitar): Male. Level 60. Moves: Dig, Bite, Hyper Beam, Earth Shake

Sun (Pikachu (Orange let Sun evolve 5 weeks before she left)): Female. Level 60. Moves: Discharge, Thunderbolt, Dig, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle

Moon (Eevee): Male. Level 60. Moves: Dig, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Retaliate, Hidden Power

Spooks (other dimension Ghostly): Male. Level 50. Moves: Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Curse, Shadow Ball, Nightmare, Hex

Magic (Unknown what kind of pokemon it is yet): Female. Level 70. Moves: Hone Claws, Shadow Ball, Payback, Punishment, Play Rough, Dark Pulse, Retaliate

* * *

Orange is in front of a well with a man in all black with a big red R on it and she can feel evil coming from him. "**Flame dance, let's come back later.**" Orange said mentally to Flame dance as they went into town. It was the after-noon when Orange saw Silver was yelling at the man before he was pushed down by him. "Get lose kid! It's dangers here and you can get hurt!" The man said before Silver went to hurt him, but the man released a pokemon and Silver got hurt from it while being knocked out at the same time. Orange ran to Silver and brought him back to the house she created with her powers, so no one could find her. Silver woke up to seeing a Quilava is near his face asleep (Flame dance is laying on Xion's body with his head near Silver's face) with his head on a Onix's body (The middle) and a Pidgeotto on top of his lap that was a blanket on it, which ends to his feet and beginning at his neck. His pokemon were out and were asleep while his bag in near the door. Silver looked under the blanket and saw he was in nothing but a pair of boxers and a work shirt that is a little to big for him that might fit a business men, that they wear under their tuxedos. Silver looked around the place and saw a kitchen with a orange hair girl, that is wearing a silver color dress that goes to the ankles with no shoes and her hair is up in a high-tail ponytail, making food. Silver went to move to get up, but he felt pain and yelped loudly that it woke up up Flame dance, Xion, Fred and his own pokemon. Fred moved out of the way as Silver's pokemon ran to him and Silver's pokemon were careful as to not go on top of him. "How did I get here? All I remembered was going to that Team Rocket member and told him to stop what they were doing. He pushed me down and told me it was dangers there and I ran at him, but he let out a pokemon that attacked me with tackle then with dream eater, it made my body feel a lot of pain and I past out after I saw a girl run to me." Silver said before the girl came out with food for him and Silver looked up at her, seeing Orange was there. "You were the one that brought me here." Silver said as he pokemon got away from him and Orange put the tray with food on his lap after Flame dance pulled the blanket down Silver's body until it was clumpy on his lap and Orange's Rattata, Rizzie pulled the blank down off of Silver's lap until it was flat against his lap. "**Eat up. You're going to need it.**" Silver heard a voice in his head and turned to Orange with a confused look before she nodded her head and pointed to the food than to him. "You can talk in my mind? How can you do that?" Silver asked Orange before she talked mentally to him again. "**I been talking like this for 7 years and only talking to my pokemon. I quieted talking 3 months after I meant Rizzie, my Rattata and Nitar, my Larvitar when I was 3 years old. You were asleep for 1 day, the man is still there and I'm planning to go up against him. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm leaving all, but one of my pokemon here to keep you company when I'm up against him and his friends.**" Orange said mentally to Silver before she left the house with only 1 poke ball and went to the well go up against the man and his friends.

Orange found the man and went up against him before he ran to the well and got in it. Orange looked at her friend and went into the well. Orange went up against everyone single person that is there until she went up against the man behind it all. "I see you won against everyone, but me. I am Archer, one of 4 Rocket executives with the other three who are called: Proton, Petrel, Ariana. You won't win against me, little girl." Archer said as he brings out all of his pokemon (The one's from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver) to battle against Orange. Orange sent her friend out and Archer was shocked by this pokemon that Orange had brought out. Orange mentally talked to her friend to attack all of his pokemon with Play Rough and Archer's pokemon were fast which shocked him. "What? How? What is that pokemon you have there? I'm out of here and this isn't the last you've see of me!" Archer said as he got out of the well. Orange looked to her friend at nodded her head before returning it to it's poke ball. Orange caught 2 Slowpokes to train them into two different pokemon before returning to the house. Silver saw Orange return and her pokemon ran to her making her smile at them all. "Orange, how did you win against them?" Silver asked Orange since she never told him what pokemon she took with her. "**Can't tell yet, but I can tell you that it's at level 70 and that's it.**" Orange said mentally to Silver before she walked over to him and fall asleep under the same blanket as him. Silver looked over at the girl that looked after him and his pokemon when he was asleep for one whole day. 'Why did I feel calm around her? I guess I'll ask her another time because right now, I need some more sleep." Silver thought before he fall asleep as Orange's and his pokemon coming over to them and went around them to sleep with them. Silver woke up 3 days later and found out he, Orange, his pokemon and her pokemon were asleep for 3 days. He moved to get up and felt no pain at all before he looked to Orange and saw a smile on her face. 'She must be having a good dream. I better make something for us to eat.' Silver thought before he saw her Rattata looking up at him with confused eyes. "I'm just going to make something to eat for us all." Silver told it and it jumped on his chest rubbing it's little head in his chest. "Ha ha, you must be happy. I wonder why she didn't wake up yet." Silver said before he heard chatting from two people outside. "Huh? What are they talking about?" Silver went to the window and saw a boy with purple hair who has a bug net with him was outside the house with a blue hair boy that has a Pidgey out of it's poke ball. "This house was never here before." The purple hair boy said before he walked to the house's front door. "Bugsy, I don't think you should knock on the door. Someone could be sleeping inside." The Blue hair boy said as he went to the purple hair boy. "But Fanlkner, how are we going to know who is inside this house since it never was here before." Bugsy said to Fanlkner before he went to knock on the door. "Oh boy, did Orange make the place?" Silver asked Rizzie as she nods her head before she went to the hole that is in the hall and used hyper fang on both Fanlkner and Bugsy's legs. "Ouch, what the?" Buggy said as he looks around for the pokemon that bite him. "Why did that Rattata bite us for anyway?" Fanlkner said as he saw Rizzie confused. "Doesn't matter, it bite us and we need to catch it." Bugsy said as he brought out a pokemon with blades for hands. "Knock it out!" Bugsy said as his pokemon knocked out Rizzie and Bugsy throw a poke ball at her, but she didn't go inside the poke ball. "Huh? It's not a wild pokemon?" Fanlkner said before he went to Rizzie and picked her up as Silver was outside at the door. "Hey! Let my girlfriend's Rattata go, you pokemon thife!" Silver said as he went to get Rizzie out of Fanlkner's arms, which he did and went back to the door. "Hey, you can't just take it like that!" Bugsy said and before he could tell his pokemon to attack, a Quilava came running out and went in front of Silver. "I know that pokemon. You're Orange's boyfriend? Is she inside?" Fanlkner asked Silver as he looked at the house. "Yes, Orange is inside and she is sleeping right now. And yes, I'm her boyfriend. Why are you two here? No one shouldn't of find this place." Silver said as Orange got to the door to see who it is and to know what the mew was making a lot of noises. "Orange, it's good to see you again." Fanlkner said to Orange as she picks up Rizzie from Silver's arms with a worried look on her face before she looked Silver in the eye.

"**Silver, what happened to Rizzie?**" Orange asked Silver mentally since she can't talk to more than one person at a time. "Purple hair boy there thought Rizzie was a wild pokemon since she bite them both on the leg." Silver told his girlfriend. Yes, you heard me. His girlfriend, as in they are dating from the day Orange fall asleep in the same blanket as Silver 3 days ago. "I didn't know it had a trainer! It's trainer wasn't around!" Bugsy said to make sure not to get her angry at him. Orange looked at Bugsy and gave a glare at him. "Gym battle, up against Bugsy?" Fanlkner asked Orange for Bugsy since Bugsy was scared to death by her glare. "**Sure, I may even fight against him as well. No one hurts my friend and gets away with it.**" Orange mentally said to Fanlkner as she, Silver and their pokemon follow Fanlkner and Bugsy out of the forest and into town. "Oh boy, You got Orange mad and I mean she wants to battle you trainer to trainer as well. You better make the match grand for her or else she'll hurt you her-self." Fanlkner told Bugsy as they got to Buggy's gym and he went inside to wait for her with Fanlkner, who came inside with him. "Can I come in with you? I would like to see how you can battle mentally with you're pokemon." Silver asked his girlfriend as she nods her head. Orange won against the trainers in the gym before she went up against Bugsy. "I'm Bugsy, the gym leader and I accept you're challenge, trainer. Go, Beedrill!" Bugsy said as he let's out a bee-like pokemon that has drill-like hand. 'Any kind of pokemon I see, it's info goes into the pokedex. Good thing I found a level 1 small newborn (Made) Shiny Porygon inside my pokedex and caught it, I even found a level 4 Zorua. I think I will go for...Fred!' Orange thought before she let out Fred, her Pidgeotto from his poke ball. "Beedrill, use drill attack!" Bugsy said before the Beedrill went for Fred. "**Dodge, than use Brave Bird before you use peck on that Beedrill.**" Orange mentally said to Fred as he moves out of the way of the drill attack and use brave bird on it before using peck and the Beedrill was . "What? Grrrr, Metapod!" Bugsy said as he let's out a cocoon like pokemon. "**Fred, use peck 6 times then use fly to wrack it up in the air before you use Silver Wing on it to finish the battle.**" Orange said to Fred as he used peck 6 times before he used fly to wrack the Metapod up in the air (Fred used his head to wrack the Metapod in the air) and finish the battle with silver wing on it as the Metapod hit the ground and went . "Scyther, I need you to finish this battle!" Bugsy said as he let out the pokemon with blades for hands. "Orange, that's the pokemon that knocked-out Rizzie, you're Rattata. Maybe a little pay-back is in order?" Silver said as Orange have Fred stay out, but beside her with Flame dance. Orange let out Rizzie as Rizzie didn't like that the pokemon she's facing since it's the one who knocked her out. "_I'm going to kill you!_" Rizzie said with rage and anger in her eyes as she glares at the pokemon before her. "Orange, what's is with Rizzie?" Silver asked Orange, who is smirking at the site for she knows what's going to happen to Rizzie, before Rizzie evolved into a Raticate. "She evolved? What level is she at?" Fanlkner asked Orange since she can talk mentally with him. "**Level 60.**" Orange mentally said to Fanlkner as he was freaking out. "What? Level 60? You had her for 7 years, didn't you?" Fanlkner asked as Orange just nods her head in a 'Yes'. "**Rizzie, use Iron Tail on that bully and than use Hyper Fang to finish the job.**" Orange told Rizzie mentally as Rizzie smirked before she did just that and that Scyther. "I lose. She's to strong. Here, it's the gym badge that you won. And take this, it's a move you can teach you're pokemon." Bugsy said as he gave Orange the badge and the TM. Orange bowed before she left the gym with Silver right behind her as they head back to the house. "She's so strong. I better warn Whitney about her. **Calls Whitney** Hello, Whitney? It's me, Bugsy. I had a battle with a strong trainer and I want you to be careful. She's no push over plus she has a level 60 Raticate with her. I know it's impossible for it to listen to her, but she had it for 7 years. O.K, just be careful. O.K, bye. **Hang ups** Whitney got warned about Orange, but I'm worried about Lance since he's the champion and he may of meant his match with her." Bugsy said as Fanlkner nodded his head before he left the gym to go back to his gym. Orange and Silver got back to the house before going inside it. "Orange, how can you have more even 6 pokemon on you?" Silver asked before Orange changed into her Mew form. "**It's because I became a Mew when I was only 3 years old. I don't want to remember what happen to my parents since I almost killed the Raticate clan if one of the Rattata mons didn't come out and stop me. I think it's best if you saw my past and it's you're choose if you want me to see you're past.**" Orange mentally said to Silver since he can't understand pokemon language at all. Orange started to glow orange and Silver felt him-self falling asleep.

Inside Orange's mind...

'Where am I? Did Orange say she was going to show me her past?' Silver thought as he saw Orange's past right in front of him in bubbles. 'She saw her parents get killed? She became a Mew just from that? She lives at Mount Silver and has been living there for 7 years? She has a Ghastly from a different realm? She saw me yelling at my father? Maybe I should live with her and be a Mew so she won't be lonely any more, even if she has her pokemon with her.' Silver thought before he woke up.

Outside Orange's mind...

Silver woke up with Orange in his arms. 'She must of fall asleep from using a lot of her powers. I better make her something to eat.' Silver thought before he lift Orange up and laid her down on the bed she made to sleep in. Flame dance followed Silver to see if he needs help with anything. Both Flame dance and Silver made Orange breakfast while the pokemon food is in the oven to cook. Orange woke up and saw Silver pulling out the pokemon food from the oven. "**When did you wake up?**" Orange asked Silver mentally as Silver gently laughs at Orange. "I was up for 1 hour and Flame dance been helping me make you breakfast. I even made pokemon food for our pokemon to eat since we need to leave before anyone else sees this house." Silver told Orange as he brings the food to Orange. 'What is this? I can feel a mew near by. It's coming from Silver?' Orange thought as she eats her breakfast and Silver saw a confused look on Orange's face. 'She must of feel a mew coming form me. How can I wake it up from it's sleep?' Silver thought as he feeds the pokemon. After eating, Silver unleash his mew-self with Orange's help and changing clothing, Orange and Silver got out of the house with their pokemon, but Flame dance and Splash dance (Croconaw) inside their poke balls. "How do we know where to go next?" Silver asked his mate since both of them are mews and they realize they are mates for life. "**I don't know, but we must get to the next town.**" Orange said to Silver as they walked more into the forest before a green glow was in front of them. "_Celebi, what are you doing _here?" Orange asked the said pokemon as it shows him-self. "_I came to join you. You don't have to use me until the time is right._" Celebi said before going into a Master ball. "I'm confused on why Celebi wants to be with us, but she could be worried about a future she saw." Silver said as he picks the Master ball and puts it inside a bag. "Orange, did you make those two bags?" Silver asked as Orange nods her head. "Let's use one of the legendary pokemon and the pther one is mine." Silver said before all of his stuff went into the other bag and puts it on his back with the legendary pokemon bag on his side. Orange teleported them into the next town, after helping a man who lose his boss's 3 pokemon and helping a girl who was lose in the forest, they saw the gym and went inside it after Orange healed their pokemon from the training she had them do since she stopped time.

* * *

Annie: Man, working on stories are hard on the fingers. Silver will be nicer to his pokemon from this point on and he's joining the training since he just unlocked his mew-self which is level 1 only until he did Orange's training and has became the same level as Orange.


	4. The third badge and being parents?

Annie: This is chapter 4 and I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 4: The third badge and the double tree pokemon that is blocking the path

Orange's team:

Flame dance (Quilava): Male. Level 34. Moves: Ember, Flame Thrower, Fire Wheel, Flame Tackle, Fire Pledge, Fire Punch

Xion (Onix): Female. Level 50. Moves: Rock Head, Bind, Iron Tail, Rock Throw, Earth Shake, Dig

Fred (Pidgeotto): Male. Level 45. Moves: Peck, Fly, Brave Bird, Hurricane, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace

Jake (Shiny Porygon): Male. Level 25. Moves: Tri Attack, Magnet Rise, Conversion, Recover, Conversion 2, Trick, Wonder Room, Zen Headbutt

Black Sakura (Zorua): Female. Level 15. Moves: Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Memento, Dark Pulse

Orange's back up team:

Rizzie (Rattata): Female. Level 70. Moves: Bite, Iron Tail, Dig, Hyper Fang

Nitar (Pupitar): Male. Level 70. Moves: Dig, Bite, Hyper Beam, Earth Shake

Sun (Pikachu): Female. Level 70. Moves: Discharge, Thunderbolt, Dig, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle

Moon (Eevee): Male. Level 70. Moves: Dig, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Retaliate, Hidden Power

Spooks (other dimension Ghostly): Male. Level 60. Moves: Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Curse, Shadow Ball, Nightmare, Hex

Magic (Unknown what kind of pokemon it is yet): Female. Level 80. Moves: Hone Claws, Shadow Ball, Payback, Punishment, Play Rough, Dark Pulse, Retaliate

* * *

Silver and Orange got to the middle of the town when the egg in Orange's bag started to move and glow. "The egg is going to hatch! We need to get a room for it to hatch in!" Silver said before Orange used her mew powers to make a house and they went into it. Orange picked up the egg and put it on the bed (It was boards in front of it so the egg doesn't fall and break) and the egg hatched into a Togepi. "_Memmas?_" The Togepi asked Orange and Silver. "Um, Orange. A little help please." Silver asked Orange since he doesn't know what Memma means. "**Silver, Memma means 'mother' or 'parent' in pokemon language. He asked if we are his parents since the first thing a baby pokemon sees is it's parent. So, his our son since he thinks that's what we are his parents.**" Orangesaid to Silver in his mind before turning to the Togepi. "_Are you my memmas?_" The Togepi asked again before Orange picked him up. "_Yes, we're you're memmas. I'm memma Orange and his memma Silver. Are you hungry?_" Orange said to the Togepi before the tummy of the Togepi rumbles. "_Yes, memma Orange. What's there to eat?_" Togepi asked his memma (Female) as Orange gave him to his memma (Male) to hold on to him. "_I'll make something for us to eat. You behave for you're memma, O.K?_" Orange asked her now pokemon son. "_Yes, memma Orange._" Togepi said to Orange. "**Silver, keep an eye on him. He's still a baby and he'll need us until he evolves into his next form. I'm going to go make something for us to eat.**" Orange said to Silver before she went into the kitchen to make some food. Silver had a hard time with his pokemon son since he wants to play and touch everything while Orange is giggling at the site. Orange sent a letter to the professor to let him know the egg hatched and it was a Togepi with a picture to go with it. Orange finished making the food and made sure to make berry sauce with different berries (One of each kind and some from different regions) in it for her son to eat. "**Silver, the food is done! Can you get our son, please?**" Orange asked Silver as he manage to get his pokemon son, Togepi in his arms and over to the table to where Orange is. "Being a parent is going to be hard. I'm not even ready to be a parent, but I got to suck it up and just be there for our son." Silver told Orange as he gives Togepi to Orange for her to feed him. Togepi ate all of his food and Silver looked shocked at it while Orange giggles at Silver's face. "**Silver, babies need a lot of food. Well, not a lot of food. Just enough to make them happy and I think our son is the type to eat a lot to have enough energy to play with other chibi mons. Chibi mons means 'baby pokemon'.**" Orange said to Silver as he got it in his head before he nods.

"What are we going to name him? We can't just keep calling him Togepi." Silver said as Orange was thinking of a name for her son. "**Hmmm, may be...Silver Jr or Soul or Spirit. I can't choose from those three names.**" Orange said to Silver as Silver knew why she choose Silver Jr is because Togepi has the same thing he had when he was a baby: He wanted to play and touch everything in site. 'Soul and Spirit, where did she get them from?Oh, I forgot. They were the names of her parents. She wants him to have something of his grand-parents even if his a pokemon.' Silver thought before he though of something. "Orange, why not name him after you're father? I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing his name." Silver said to Orange as the newly name Togepi was jumping up and down chanting 'I got a new name! I got a new name!' while Silver was laughing at how his son likes the name: Spirit. "**O.K, his name is Spirit.**" Orange said as she hugs her son. "_Does that mean we're uncles to it?_" flame dance and Splash dance said together making them look at each other was Orange and Silver laughs at them. "Yes, you two. You're uncles to him and don't call him a it." Silver said as Spirit, the Togepi jumped out of Oranges arms and ran to his two uncles. "_You're my uncles? Yeah, I got uncles!_" Spirit said as he run around them with Orange and Silver laughing at how their son can have so much energy in his little body. They left the house and went to the Radio Tower to see if they can get a radio card for Silver's poke-phone. "Answer four questions and you get the Radio card." The women said as Silver answered all the question correct with Orange telling him the answers in his mind. "I can't believe you answered all the questions." A girl said to Silver. "Yeah, it's not that hard if you know the answers. My girlfriend is hoping to go up against the gym leader since she's a pokemon trainer like I am, but I don't do the gyms." Silver said as the girl looks at Orange and gasps. "You're the one Bugsy warned me about. Well, I can't wait to go up against you in a battle. See you in my gym!" The girl said as she runs out of the Radio Tower to get to her gym. "**Time to go up against the gym leader and get my third badge.**" Orange said to Silver as she gets up and goes to the gym to go up against the gym leader. Orange won against every trainer there is in the gym before she saw the girl from the Radio Tower. "My name is Whitney and I'm the gym leader here. Time to win this battle, Clefairy!" Whitney said as she lets of a her pokemon. 'Clefairy? It's weak to Poison and to Steel type pokemon only. I better use Zion since she evolved to Steelix 5 hours ago.' Orange thought before she released Xion. "Let's battle!" Whitney said as she told Clefairy to use Double Slap on Xion. "**Dodge it, then use Iron Tail before you use Earth Shake.**" Orange said in Xion's mind and Xion did before the Clefairy was fast. "What? How?" Whitney said as she was shocked that Orange on of her pokemon like that. "Clefairy is weak to Poison and is also weak to Steel types." Silver said since Orange told him this her-self.

"What? Clefairy, return. Milktank, let's go!" Whitney said as a cow like pokemon came out on the battle field. 'Mliktank? Hmm, this Milktank is a female since there's no male ones around.' Orange thought before she let Flame dance to battle. "Orange, that Milktank is a female since there's no male ones around!" Silver said with shock that Orange would let Flame dance fight. "Milktank, Attract!" Whitney said as Flame dance fall in love with the Milktank. "You shouldn't have done that. Now, Flame dance is in love with Milktank." Whitney said before she saw a smirk on Orange's face. "Huh? Why are you smirking like that?" Whitney asked before Flame dance used Fire Punch on the Milktank which knocked it out. "Ahhhh, what? How can he not be in love with Milktank?" Whitney said as she was really shocked by this. "I got it. Orange knew Milktank was a female and Flame dance is not into female pokemon, so Attract won't work on it." Silver said with understanding in his voice. "What? A gay pokemon?" Whitney said as she had tears in her eyes. "Oh no, Whitney cries when she loses!" One of the trainers in the gym said before Flame dance went over to Whitney who is on her kneels with tear still coming out of her eyes and licked them gone. "Whitney, you need to learn that losing isn't a bad thing. You can learn from it and get stronger than you were before." Silver said to Whitney knowing that Orange asked Flame dance to lick the tears away. "I guess you're right, but how can I do that if I don't know my own pokemon's weaknesses?" Whitney said before Orange brought out some books from her bag and gives them to Whitney. "Huh? Why give them to me?" Whitney asked before she saw the titles on the books. "Learn the weaknesses of every pokemon? Learn how to be more connected to you're pokemon? Learn how to make you're pokemon happy? Why give this to me?" Whitney said as silver knows what that means. "She wants you to gave them to understand you're pokemon better and know they're weaknesses." Silver said as Orange nods her head. "Thanks, i'll start reading them with my gym leader friends later. Here the badge you get after you win against me and I also want you to have this move. It's the same one my Milktank used." Whitney said as she give Orange the badge and the TM before Orange bowed and left the gym. "I better warn him about her. **Calls Morty** Hello, Morty? Yes, it's me. Warning. Pokemon trainer with boyfriend heading you're way. Strong? The boyfriend or the pokemon trainer? The pokemon trainer? She's strong since I lose to her in only a 4 moves: 3 in the first round and 1 in the second round. Yes, I wanted to warn you. She even gave me books to know my pokemon's weaknesses sine I didn't know them. O.K, bye. **Hangs up** I hope Morty wins against Orange or the champing will lose to her." Whitney said as she keeps thinking about that battle she had with the champing one time just for fun. "Orange, you're going to be needed a Dark type pokemon to win against the next gym leader." Silver said as he and Orange left the house and went on the path to the next gym battle. "**I got my Eevee that just evolve and I got one for you to evolve.**" Orange said as she holds Spirit in her arms as he's in a blanket to keep warm. "Really? O.K, than." Silver said as they got to the next town to win Orange's fourth badge.

* * *

Annie: Man, I never though I could type a lot of chapters like this.


	5. The fourth badge and the 5 new pokemon

Annie: I can't believe I'm not chapter 4 in this story. Enjoy it and I'll be working on chapter 5.

* * *

Chapter 4: The legendary beast pokemon and the fourth gym badge

Orange's team:

Flame dance (Quilava): Male. Level 45. Moves: Ember, Flame Thrower, Fire Wheel, Flame Tackle, Fire Pledge, Fire Punch

Xion (Steelix): Female. Level 58. Moves: Rock Head, Bind, Iron Tail, Rock Throw, Earth Shake, Dig

Fred (Pidgeotto): Male. Level 50. Moves: Peck, Fly, Brave Bird, Hurricane, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace

Jake (Shiny Porygon): Male. Level 35. Moves: Tri Attack, Magnet Rise, Conversion, Recover, Conversion 2, Trick, Wonder Room, Zen Headbutt

Black Sakura (Zorua): Female. Level 25. Moves: Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Memento, Dark Pulse

Spirit (Togepi): Male. Level 19. Moves: Charm, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Dazzling Gleam, Fairy Wind, Aura Sphere, Moonlight, Moonblast, Misty Terrain, Baby-Doll Eyes

Orange's back up team:

Rizzie (Rattata): Female. Level 80. Moves: Bite, Iron Tail, Dig, Hyper Fang

Nitar (Tyranitar): Male. Level 80. Moves: Dig, Bite, Hyper Beam, Earth Shake, Rock Slide

Sun (Raichu): Female. Level 80. Moves: Discharge, Thunderbolt, Dig, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle

Moon (Umbreon): Male. Level 80. Moves: Dig, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Retaliate, Hidden Power, Moonlight,

Spooks (other dimension Hunter): Male. Level 70. Moves: Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Curse, Shadow Ball, Nightmare, Hex

Magic (Unknown what kind of pokemon it is yet): Female. Level 90. Moves: Hone Claws, Shadow Ball, Payback, Punishment, Play Rough, Dark Pulse, Retaliate

* * *

Orange and Silver got to the next town before Orange healed their pokemon since they were helping Spirit get stronger. "Say Orange, have you ever heard of jokes before?" Silver asked Orange as the went to the Burnt Tower and went inside. "**No, I haven't. I don't mingle with humans Silver because I don't want any of them to catch me in a Master ball.**" Orange told Silver as he thought of two jokes to tell her. "Well, I know only two jokes and I don't think their funny." Silver said as he and Orange looked down at the basement floor of the tower and saw three pokemon down there. "**We can go down there later. What are the two jokes you thought of?**" Orange said as Silver looked at Orange. "Well, I do hope their funny. The first one is: what do you watch on the TV in the morning? The answer is A breakfast Serial. I think the last word was meant to be Cereal. The second one is: Why did Billy take a ruler to bed with him? The answer is To see how long he slept. If that was true, than why bring a ruler to bed with you if you can't see it plus the ruler is meant to know how long something is." Silver said before heard the three pokemon down on the basement floor laughing at the jokes he said and Orange with his son, Spirit were laughing as well. "**I never heard jokes before, but those two jokes were funny.**" Orange said as she keeps laughing while Spirit is laughing still. The three pokemon down on the basement looked up at them and Silver knows all three of them wants to go with them. "_Hey, humans. Come down here, we'll like to chat to you._" The one on the right side said to Orange and Silver as they went down there without anyone seeing them go down there. "_Those jokes were funny and you just thought of them? Man, I wish I can make jokes up like that._" The one on the left side said as Orange and Silver sat down in front of them with Spirit on Silver's lap. "_Memmas, I'm scared._" Spirit said as he was close to crying. "_Shh, it's O.K. We didn't mean to scare you, little one. But why did you call them memmas?_" The one in the middle asked Spirit. "_They were there when I hatched and they can understand me._" Spirit said as Orange and Silver looked at each other before Orange stopped time. "_Why did time stop?_" The one on the right said before he saw the two humans transform into mews. "_We're Mews. Well, half-mews._" Orange said as the little Silver Mew looks scared. "_Orange, I never transformed before and now I'm scared to transform into anything else._" The Silver Mew said to the big Orange Mew. "_You're be fine, Silver. Mew created the pokemon with Arceus being the first pokemon mew created and humans think it was Arceus who created all the pokemon. Humans are stupid to think that._" Orange said as the three beast pokemon look at them with shock on their faces.

"_How did you become mews? I only thought us legendary pokemon had to do that if we see them fit._" The one on the left said as he couldn't believe two humans became Mews. "_I became a mew 7 years ago without a legendary pokemon turning me into one. I used my own strength to do it, I think since I was in rage at the Cate Clan for killing my parents. Silver became a mew in the __Azalea Town__ with me helping, of course since he didn't know what to do._" Orange said as the beast legendarys looked at her before looking at each other. "_Is something wrong? You don't look like you believe her._" Silver said as the pokemon look at them again. "_It's not like that. We do believe her, it's just. We just don't know how she can stay calm after what happened to her parents._" The one in the middle said as he came closer to Spirits liking and Spirit started to cry. "_Sh, sh, sh. It's O.K. Memmas are here. They won't let anything hurt or harm you._" Orange said as she went to her son and calm him down before he went to sleep. "_You know how to be parents to the little guy?_" The one on the right said. "_No, we didn't. We learned as time went by on how to be parents. We're only 10 years old._" Silver said before he looked to Orange who was panting. _"Orange, are you O.K?_" Silver asked worried. "_No, I'm not O.K. I can't keep time frozen for much longer._" Orange said as she fall to the ground with sweat coming down her face and body. "_We'll let you catcher us, but we need to make sure she's alright first._" The one on the left said before time unfrozen and two humans came down the stairs for they see two mews with the beast pokemon. "Look, two mews! How did they get here and what's wrong with the orange one?" The man with a Ghastly said as he went closer to them. "_Oh no, this is bad. Orange didn't mingle with humans for she doesn't want them to catch her._" Silver said as the Ghastly came to them. "_What's wrong with her?_" Ghastly (Male) asked Silver.

"_She's panting because she use her power to many times. She even frozen time for us to talk to our new friends._" Silver told it, not telling the full truth. "We need to get the orange one to the poke-center for nurse Joy to look at." The man with brown hair said as he went to pick up Orange. "_No!_" Silver said before he went in front of Orange and used a very powerful, strong Psychic on the man before he could pick up Orange. "Whoa, there. I was just trying to help it. Calm down." The man said, but Silver didn't listen to him and used Thunderbolt combined with Hydro Pump to hurt him even more. "_Silver, calm down. You're going to kill him._" Silver heard Orange's voice and turned to her as she tries to get up. The blond hair man named Morty walked to Orange before picked her up gently and brought out a Peach Berry to help heal Orange. "There you go, all better. You must of used a lot of you're powers to be panting that much. Here you go, back to you're brother. Let's leave them be since the Silver Mew is over-protective of the Orange Mew. We'll leave you guys be. I better get to my gym since a girl with her boyfriend is coming to town to battle me." Morty said before he and the blond hair man left the place. "_Why didn't he try to catch me?_" Orange asked before Silver tackled her into a hug, the best he can, as Orange hugs back. "_I think it's because he doesn't want a mew, but he wants Ho-Oh, the pokemon that lives in the tower next to this one._" The middle one said before three Master balls showed up and catch the three beast pokemon in them. "_I think they did that for us to have them._" Silver said before he goes back to being human. Orange went back to being human as well. "**But why us?**" Orange was confused as to why the three beast pokemon would want them. "May be they feel they should be there for us." Silver said as he picked up the three Master balls and put them in his bag that Orange made for him. "**I guess so and good thing I made the police and the professor forget that you stole a pokemon from the professor. I made it so the professor thinks he gave it to you.**" Orange said as she picks up her son and left the tower. Orange went up against every trainer in the gym and was face to face with Morty. "My name is Morty and I'm the gym leader of this gym. My dream was to be the one Ho-Oh will choose, but Ho-Oh didn't show him-self to me. I will be the one Ho-Oh chooses. Go, Ghastly!" Morty said as he sent out his Ghastly who looked at Orange as she let's out Moon, her Umbreon. "An Umbreon? Parents must of got it for you. Ghastly, use Sleep on that Umbreon!" Morty said as Ghastly is about to put Moon to sleep if Orange didn't mentally call out a command fast. "**Moon, dodge it and then use Shadow Ball x 30 on that Ghastly.**" Orange mentally told Moon as the Ghastly is close enough to put Moon to sleep, but Moon moved away from the Ghastly before it unleashed a mega huge shadow ball from it's mouth and used it's tail to split it into 30 shadow balls and fired them all at the Ghastly, who got hurt badly and was fast. "What? Ghastly return. Go, Hunter and use lick!" Morty said as Hunter was about to lick Moon's face. "**Moon, move out of the way of that tongue and use Shadow Claw on that Hunter and be careful since he has one more Hunter to deal with before we go up against Genger.**" Orange mentally said as Moon moved out of the way and used shadow claw on Hunter before it fainted. "Hunter return. Go, Hunter!" Morty said as a other Hunter showed up on the field. "What? Didn't he return Hunter?" Silver said as he was shocked that there was another Hunter to deal with.

"I got two Hunters and I'm going to win. Hunter, use dream eater!" Morty said as Hunter grabbed Moon's face. "**Now, Shadow Ball to the face!**" Orange said as Moon unleashed a shadow ball to Hunter's face and Hunter fainted. "Using shadow ball when Hunter is up close? You're better than I thought you were. Genger, let's end this!" Morty said as his let's out a Genger. "**Moon, when that Genger get's ready to attack, I want you to use dig than use Shadow Ball when you're down there. Make sure the Shadow Ball is big and strong.**" Orange said mentally to Moon who nods her head. "Genger, use Sucker Punch on that Umbreon!" Morty called out as Genger got close to Moon to use it, but Moon used dig to get under ground. "You taugh it did? Smart, but not that smart." Morty said before he saw a smirk on Orange's face. "**Now Moon, use Shadow Ball!**" Orange mentally told Moon as Moon used a powerful, stronger shadow ball than before. Genger didn't see it for it was coming from under ground and got hit by it before the Genger was by it. "I lose. May be Ho-Oh goes to someone else. Here's the badge you got after winning against me and take this TM as well." Morty said as he gave Orange the badge and a TM for her pokemon to learn. Orange bows to Morty and left the gym. "I better warn Chuck about this girl. She didn't lose even one gym battle yet. **Calls Chuck's house** Hello ma', is Chuck there? He's training again? Can you put him on the phone, please? Thank you, ma'. Hey, Chuck? Don't shout at be for stopping you're training! **Sighs** I'm calling to warn you about a girl who didn't lose one gym battle yet. Yeah, I lose to her and she has a boyfriend with her. She knows what type of pokemon to use against my pokemon. She might know you're pokemon's weakness and I didn't want you to shout at her if she stops you're training to battle you, Got it? O.K, bye then. **Hangs up** Who is this Orange and how can she be this strong? Champing, you are going to meet you're match if you go up against her." Morty said as he thinks about the time he meant the champing and had a battle with him.

Orange and Silver are on a route that was two trees in the way. "Their pokemon, are they?" Silver asked as Orange nods her head. "_Come on out, no one is going to hurt you._" Orange said to the two pokemon as they came out of the path. "Two Sudowoodos? I didn't think of that." Silver said as he and Orange grabs a poke ball to catch them. "**Good thing their mates before they're not going to be split apart from each other.**" Orange said before she teleported them to the next town that was boats and a beach to relax on. "May be we can relax for a couple of days." Silver said as he saw a hurt Sneasle with a pink Sneasel looking at it with worry. "Orange, you better take a look at this. That Sneasel is hurt." Silver said as Orange and him went to the two Sneasels. The pink Sneasel saw them coming and was ready to protect her mate from anymore harm. "_Stay back, humans!_" She said to them, but them didn't stop until they were in front of her. "_We just want to help._" Orange told the pink Sneasel as she pats her on the head. "_No, I don't trust you! You'll hurt him even more!_" The pink Sneasel said as Silver pick up her mate and looked over him. "Orange, he looks pretty badly wounded by someone. May by is old owner or something." Silver told Orange as he give s her the Sneasel to heal back to heath. "_How did you do that?_" The pink Sneasel asked Orange as her mate looks good as new. "_I'm the Orange Mew while Silver here is the Silver Mew._" Orange said as the pink Sneasel looked shocked. "_Oh great and powerful Mew, how can I thank you for healing my wounds?_" The Sneasel asked Orange as he knows she a Mew. "_You can join us if you like._" Orange said as the Sneasel looks happy at it. "_It's an honner to be joining you're team._" Sneasel said as Orange and Silver brought out poke balls and catch them. "I'm happy you got the pink Sneasel, but why is she pink?" Silver said as Orange just shacks her head at him. "**She's a Shiny Sneasel. Meaning pink it the color of a Shiny Sneasel and their evolve forms.**" Orange said as she puts her two new pokemon on her belt, which she made sure can hold more than 6 poke balls on. Orange and Silver spent a week at the beach to relax and let Spirit play with Ice Demon and Ice Boy as his care takers when he's not in front of Orange and Silver. Silver felt the heat of a pokemon from his Mew-self and Orange felt it as well. Orange told Ice Demon and Ice Boy to keep an eye on Spirit for 1 whole day since they need to go somewhere and the two Sneasels know what they mean by that. Orange teleported them to her home on Mount Silver and brought him to her room where they will be mating for the day. 2 days has passed and the two Sneasels are worried that Spirirt will know that his memmas aren't back yet. Orange and Silver came back before Spirit woke up and he jumped into Orange's arms. Silver heard Orange singing in his head and was shocked on how good she is. "**In my heart I can find****, a****ll the strength I need to go on****. ****I am here, with this hope in my hands**** a****nd faith will guide me on**** a****fter the storm I will be fine again****. ****The sun will come****, ****I'll fly like a bird****. ****I'll fly****, f****ly into the sky just to get**** w****here you are today****. ****Emotions that are filling me until the very end of time****. ****The lights shine from up here**** t****here's a rainbow no more fear**** a****ll it takes, just the power of dreams****, s****o dream along with me. ****So spread your wings and learn how to fly with me****, t****here are no obstacles****I'll fly like a bird****. ****I'll fly****, f****ly into the sky just to get**** w****here you are today****. ****Emotions that are filling me until the very end of time****, u****ntil the very end of time****.**" Orange could sing like a great singer can and Silver was bug-eye at how she could sing like that.

* * *

Annie: Chapter 6 will be up soon since I'm typing it up at school on a laptop. See you all there.


	6. Orange is pregnant and is still battling

Annie: This is chapter 6 and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 6: The meds for the lighthouse pokemon, four new badges, finding out you're pregnant and going up against Team Rocket twice

* * *

Orange's team:

Flame dance (Typhlosion): Male. Level 60. Moves: Ember, Flame Thrower, Fire Wheel, Flame Tackle, Fire Pledge, Fire Punch

Xion (Steelix): Female. Level 65. Moves: Rock Head, Bind, Iron Tail, Rock Throw, Earth Shake, Dig

Fred (Pidgeot): Male. Level 60. Moves: Peck, Fly, Brave Bird, Hurricane, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace

Jake (Shiny Porygon): Male. Level 40. Moves: Tri Attack, Magnet Rise, Conversion, Recover, Conversion 2, Trick, Wonder Room, Zen Headbutt

Black Sakura (Zorua): Female. Level 30. Moves: Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Memento, Dark Pulse

Spirit (Togetic): Male. Level 29. Moves: Charm, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Dazzling Gleam, Fairy Wind, Aura Sphere, Moonlight, Moonblast, Misty Terrain, Baby-Doll Eyes

Ice Demon (Pink Sneasel): Female. Level 50 Moves: Metal Claw, Hone Claws, Ice Shard, Icy Wind, Avalanche, Ice Punch, Icicle, Crash Hail, Ice Beam, Blizzard

Orange's back up team:

Rizzie (Raicage): Female. Level 80. Moves: Bite, Iron Tail, Dig, Hyper Fang

Nitar (Tyranitar): Male. Level 90. Moves: Dig, Bite, Hyper Beam, Earth Shake, Rock Slide

Sun (Raichu): Female. Level 90. Moves: Discharge, Thunderbolt, Dig, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle

Moon (Umbreon): Male. Level 90. Moves: Dig, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Retaliate, Hidden Power, Moonlight

Spooks (other dimension Hunter): Male. Level 80. Moves: Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Curse, Shadow Ball, Nightmare, Hex

Magic (Unknown what kind of pokemon it is yet): Female. Level 100. Moves: Hone Claws, Shadow Ball, Payback, Punishment, Play Rough, Dark Pulse, Retalia

* * *

After 4 weeks to relax and play with their pokemon son, Silver and Orange headed to the lighthouse because that's where the gym leader is since she won't leave it when it's sick. "Orange, you think she'll battle you after we get the meds for the pokemon?" silver asked Orange. "**Silver, if we get the meds, then she'll battle me. Besides that, where the meds are is a gym there so I can battle the gym leader there before I battle the gym leader here.**" Orange told Silver as she returns Flame dance and Ice Demon to their poke ball and get onto Splash dance as Silver holds onto Orange to make sure she doesn't fall off. "By the way, Orange. How much is the you signed up for anyway?" Silver asked Orange as they are half way there to the land and Orange's 6 badge. "**It's 100,000,000 Pokemoney. The creator of the job is a rich guy and he needs some wild pokemon that's destroying his backyard, since his four children like to play in the backyard a lot, out of there and that mean I get to caught them for the pokedex.**" Orange said as Silver looked shocked by how much Orange is getting for doing this job. "And when do you need to get there for?" Silver asked since she signed for it 1 hour ago. "**In 7 hours and I'm planning to win two gym battles in one day.**" Orange said as they saw land and Splash dance got them close to the sand. Silver got off of Splash dance first to help Orange off of Splash dance. "O.K, we'll find the meds first then go up against the gym leader." Silver said as he saw a shop near by and entered it. "Hello, how can I help you?" A man asked Silver after Silver had entered the shop. "We were sent here to get meds for the lighthouse pokemon by the gym leader." Silver told him and the man thought for a moment. "I got the meds, but if you can defeat the gym leader, I'll give the meds to you for free since I don't give the meds to anyone but the gym leader." The man said before Silver left the shop. "He says he has the meds, but to defeat the gym leader first." Silver said before Orange went to the gym to go up against the gym leader. "Why is he training when there's someone here to challenger him?" Silver said as Orange went up to the gym leader and hit the gym leader with a bit of Flame Thrower on his chest. "Oww! What the?" The gym leader said before he saw Orange looking at him with a challenge look in her eyes. "A challenger? Alright, I accept you're challenge. I'm the gym leader, Chuck and you're going down. Let go, Primeape!" The gym leader, Chuck said as he brings out a ape that has no mouth and was a angry mark on the right side of it's head. 'I'm going for Fred.' Orange thought before she let out Fred, her Pidgeot as he looks at his attacker. "_I hope you know what you're doing. Fighting types might be flying types, but they can jump high and can slam you down by just landing on you're back._" Fred said to Orange as she nods her head. "**Fred use Brave Bird before you use Fly to knock it up in the air then use Steel Wing to finish it.**" Orange said as Fred did just that and won the match. "What? You're strong, but I'm stronger. Go, Poliwrath!" Chuck said before he let out a tadpole-like pokemon that was muscles. "**Fred, I'm switching you out.**" Orange said before she returned Fred to his poke ball. 'I hope Ice Demon can handle this.' Orange though before she let out her Sneasel, Ice Demon. "Ha ha ha ha ha, an Icy type? You're lose and than you need to use a new pokemon." Chuck said before he saw Ice Demon give him a look at said 'Don't mess with me!' on her face. "**Ice Demon, use ****Metal Claw combined with Hone Claws that has Ice Shard pieces on it.**" Orange said as Ice Demon's claws went metal before it was a darker color to it thanks to hone claws before ice shard pieces were on it, as in covering it in ice, before attacking it and won the match. "Waaaaah, I lose! You win, here's the badge and a TM for you're pokemon." Chuck said as he gave Orange the badge and a TM for her pokemon. Orange bowed before she left the gym to go back to the shop to get the meds for the pokemon in the lighthouse.

"You won? Then here's the meds for the pokemon." The man of the shop said as he gave Orange the meds and she bowed to him and left the shop. "Let's get that second badge of the day before you do the job." Silver said as he helps Orange up on Splash dance and get to the main land. Splash dance geot them there faster because he knew something was wrong with Orange and he had to get her to land fast. "Splash dance never went that fast before. Orange, I think you need to go to the bathroom. I'll give the meds to the gym leader." Silver said as he left with the meds for the pokemon before Orange went to the bathroom to throw up. 'Why did I throw up? I need to ask a Nurse Joy about it.' Orange thought before she left the bathroom after being in there for 30 minutes. Orange went to Nurse Joy and the nurse saw her. "Are you O.K? You look pale." The Nurse Joy said as she looks at Orange with worry. Orange showed Nurse Joy mine tricks to help her understand her. "You throw up in the toilet and you felt funny inside you're stomach, right?" Nurse Joy asked before Orange nodded her head 'Yes'. "I think you might be pregnant since women throw up in the morning is called Morning sickness. Here's a pregnancy test. You just pee on the stick that sticks out and wait to see if a – or a + sign show up on it." Nurse Joy said before Orange went back in since she needs to go pee. Orange peed on the stick after removing the lid on it and than put the lid back on it. After waiting for 5 minutes, the test beeped and Orange brought it to Nurse Joy since she's to scared to look. "To scared? Let me look for you. **Takes the test and looks at it** It's a + sign on it. Don't worry, when you're belly is a little bit bigger, you can get rid of it. A doctor puts something inside you and removes the baby, but it's you're choose. You can even put it up for adoption as well." Nurse Joy said as she gives back the test. Orange left the Poke Center and found Silver was playing with their son. "_Memma Orange, are you O.K? You smell different._" Spirit said as Silver also smelled something off from Orange. Silver looked down at her hands and saw a pregnancy test in her hands. "Is that..." Silver said before Orange just ran into his arms and cried in his mind. "Don' worry, I'm never going to leave you." Silver said as Orange keeps crying in his mind with her tears landing on his jacket. "I think Fred should carry us than us teleporting. It's better to be safe than sorry." Silver said as Orange finally clam down from crying. "Let's go up against the gym leader." Silver said as he brings Orange to the gym and saw only four trainers in the gym with two paths: Go up against the trainers or don't and use the path to the gym leader. Silver went pass the trainers by going in between them with the path behind them. "I see you choose to go up against me." the gym leader said before she saw Orange with tear marks on her face. "What's wrong with her? Why was she crying?" the gym leader said as she went to Orange and removed some of the tears that were coming down her face.

"She just found out she's pregnant and she doesn't know if she wants it or not." Silver said and the gym leader thinks for a moment before she turns to Silver. "I know some books that will help her out if she keeps the baby." The gym leader said before she asked Orange if she was still O.K to battle her and Orange just nodded her head. "O.K, just don't strain you're self. My name is Jasmine and I'm the gym leader of this gym. I'm ready if you are." The gym leader, Jasmine said before she sent out a Magnemite, a magnet-like pokemon. 'I better use my friend.' Orange thought before she let out her Level 100 friend. "Orange, who is this?" Silver asked before it glowed and it's form changed into a pokemon with wings on it's back with the hair covering it's right eye. "No way! That's a Mega Absol! **Sees a bracelet on Orange's left arm with a little ball in it** You know how to Mega evolve it?" Jasmine said with shock in her voice. "Can the match start? Orange needs to lay down after the match." Silver said since Orange looks like she'll faint onto the ground. "Right. Let the battle begin." Jasmine said before Orange told Magic to use Shadow Ball with Dark Pulse and won the first round. "O.K, not bad. Let's go!" Jasmine said as she let's out another Magnemite. Orange had Magic use different moves on that Magnemite and won the second round. "Let's see if you can win against my best pokemon." Jasmine said as she let's out a Stellix. "Orange has one just like it." Silver said as Orange told Magic to use different moves and won the third round. "I see losing isn't to you're liking, then. Here, you need this to go up against the Ice type gym leader. And here, it's a TM that you can teach you're pokemon. I hope you're be O.K with travailing with a baby inside you." Jasmine said as Silver bowed for Orange and left the gym. "Let's lay down and get some rest. I'll make you something after some rest." Silver said as he went down with Orange onto their bed (Pregnant women don't sleep on the floors and in the house before, there was a bed) and fall asleep. After 3 hours of sleep, Silver got up and made Orange something to eat. Silver made 7 times the amount Orange could eat and Orange finished it all. "Let's get to that job. Fred could fly us there." Silver said as they left the house (The house vanishing after they left it) and Orange called Fred out and flied to the rich man's house. Orange catch every wild pokemon that was there and got the Pokemoney before they left with a wave. "Orange, let's get to the next gym." Silver said as Fred brought them to the next town and they went to Lake Rage. "A Red Gyarados? It's a shiny one! I think you should catch it, Orange." Silver said before Fred went closer to the Red Gyarados and Orange talked to it. "_Oh great and powerful Mew, Why are you in a human form?_" The Red Gyarados asked Orange and from it's voice, it's a male. "_I choose to live with them to know them better. Why are you doing this?_" Orange asked the Gyarados as it is in a rampage and it is calm because it knows there's two Mews here. "_I'm like this because of Team Rocket! There forcing the Magikarps to evolve and It's making me mad since I'm was to look after them._" the Red Gyarados said with so much angry that it made waves go out of control. "_Why don't you join me and I can make sure you get you're angry out on them._" Orange said as she pulls out a poke ball with a dragon sticker on it. _"Mew, I would like that every much._" The Red Gyarados said as he rubs his head against the poke ball and went inside it. They landed on the shore before they walked to the town to teach Team Rocket a lesson on how to treat pokemon with care and kindness. They found the hid out in a building. They went inside and found a man that is working for them. "Is there anything I can do to help you with?" The man asked as he looked at them. "Yes, the door to the hid out that's below us and don't lie." Silver said with rage in his eyes and his voice was in a 'Not kidding here' tone of voice. "Umm, I'll show you! Just don't hurt me." The man said as he shows the door way to the hid out below the shop. "Thanks and I think it's best if you ran away from here before the police comes here." Silver said as he and Orange went down the stairs and went inside the hid out.

Orange and Silver went up against every Team Rocket member and won against them and saw four giant upside down poke ball-like pokemon. Orange catch all four of them and stopped the machine before going back up to go up against the gym leader. "It;s going to be cold and I don't want you or the baby to get cold." Silver said as he use he mew powers to create a coat with fur to keep Orange and the baby nice and warm when inside the gym. They entered the gym and Orange went up against every trainer there is in the place before she went up against the gym leader. "I'm the gym leader, Pryce. Which one of you is the challenger?" The gym leader, Pryce asked them . "My girlfriend, Orange is the trainer going up against you. I am be one, but going up against the gym leaders isn't my thing." Silver said and the battle begins. Orange won against Pryce's three pokemon: Seel, Dewgong and Pilwine with only Flame dance. "I see you're strong and fast. Here you go, my dear. You really are great to gave the badge and this TM." Pryce said as he gives Orange the badge and a TM for her pokemon. Silver bowed for Orange as they left the gym. "Orange, I think Team Rocket isn't done yet. The Radio Tower is under attack by them. I think they want my father back." Silver said as Fred brought them back to the Radio Tower to go up against Team Rocket for the last time. They went into the Radio Tower and went up against every Team Rocket until they found the four elites of Team Rocket. "Ah, so you came. I heard that the plan and Lake Rage went wrong and that who ever it was would come here. Hmm? Well, isn't it Silver. The bosses son and the next hire to control Team Rocket." Archer said as he come to close to Orange and Silver's liking. "Stay away from us! We're here to stop you!" Silver said as he got in front of Orange. "Hmm, looks like my pokemon smells something on the girl." The red hair women said as her snake pokemon smells Orange's belly before she slapped it in the face. "Oh? Pregnant, are we? Then Silver is the father to the baby. I wonder what the gender is." The red hair women said as she got closer as well to Silver and Orange. "We don't know, we just found out before she went up against Jasmine." Silver said to make them leave Orange alone. "Just found out? I think she may be pregnant with a boy like you're mother saw with you since you're father did the same thing you are doing, going in front of you're woman to protect her." Archer said as he went to Orange and pulled her from behind Silver. "My, my, my. I think Silver made the right choose of going for you, my dear. It's love at first site, but why are you pale?" Archer asked Orange with a confuse on his face. "She was born pale, now leave her alone." Silver said as he went to Orange to get away from Archer, but the other three won't let him by. "Born pale? Well, she's the same as you than. You were born pale and she was born pale as well." Archer said as he looks Orange over. "Well, I'm guessing you want to battle us even if you can't stay standing up. Ever well, you'll have the battle you want. Let him go, we're going up against them." Archer said as the other three just looked up at him with shock and confuse on their faces. "But why?" The purple hair man asked. "Because she wants a battle and she'll get it." Archer said as he let's Orange go to Silver, but the red hair women didn't let her as she pulls her hair. "Why should we? We can just kidnap her and raise the baby to be the next hire to Team Rocket." The red hair women said as Orange was tearing up. "No! We won't do that! If the boss finds out about that, he'll kill us!" Archer said as he gave the red hair women a look that said 'I'm not joking about it' on his face and she let Orange go.

Orange and Silver went up against the elite four of Team Rocket and won against them. "This is the end for Team Rocket. Let's go and no talking back to me, got it?" Archer said as he and the other three left the building and Orange was weak in the legs. "I got you, I got you." Silver said as he picked Orange up in a husband would do when they walk into their house and left the building with the gym leader of the town there outside the building. "How's Orange? Is she O.K?" Wendy asked Silver as he left the building. "She's fine, just tired. I'll let her sleep, then we're continue the journey to the next town." Silver told Wendy and walked away with Orange in his arms. Silver checks to make sure no one is watching and teleported them to the next town with out anyone seeing it. Orange woke up 5 hours later and saw Silver is making her something to eat. "After you're done eating, you're going to take a break for 7 weeks. I don't want you to get hurt." Silver said as Orange nods her head before she eats. 7 weeks went by and Orange is much better as Silver is still with her, helping out the best he can and he even know how to do the Mew training to help out their pokemon out. Spirit is at his finally form and can't wait to be a big pokemon brother to his little sibling. Orange knows if she gives birth in her mew form, it will be a egg and she'll have to hatch it. If she gives birth like a human would, she'll have to change dippers and wake up to it crying every night. Orange went to the gym and went up agaisnt every trainer there is before she went up against the gym leader, Clair. "I'm the gym leader, Clair. Let the battle begin!" Clair said as she let's out her all of her pokemon to go up against Orange. Orange did the same and won the battle. "Go see the elder! He'll see if you can have the badge." Clair said as Orange knew that. Orange and Silver went to the elder and saw other elders there as well. "Child, please, come and rest. You mustn't strain you're self since you're pregnant." The elder said as Orange and Silver sat in front of him.

Orange and Silver knew that Clair is at the door and was shock that Orange is pregnant. "Child, I have questions that I would like you to answer." The Elder said to Orange as she looks at him. "**Yes, sir and my name is Orange.**" Orange said to him. "I see, you talk mentally to people and pokemon. Well, my dear. Here's the first question: What are Pokémon to you?" The elder asked Orange as she answers back in his mind. "**Pokemon aren't my friends or allies, sir. Pokemon are my family and I love them as family members only, sir.**" Orange answers back and the elder as shocked by her answer. "I see, family members only? My, my, you are a kind person. Here's the next question: What helps you to win battles?" The elder said to Orange as she answers back. "**For me and my family, we work together and train together and to become stronger together.**" Orange answered back to the elder. "Training together? My, my, you really care for them. Here's the three question: What kind of Trainer do you wish to battle?" The Elder asked Orange she answers back. "**Sir, I like battle anyone or anybody who wants to battle just like I want to battle.**" Orange answers back. "I like you're answers, Orange. There's just two more to answer andyou can answer them at the same time. The last two are: What is most important for raising Pokémon? And Strong Pokémon. Weak Pokémon. Which is more important?"The elder asked Orange as she answers them at the same time. "**Sir, in order to have raise pokemon, you need to be kind, caring and show them love and knowledge to them to let them know that you love them. Strong or weak, sir, pokemon aren't like that to me because they are strong in my eyes even if they are weak, they're strong in my eyes and that will never change.**" Orange said to the elder as he looks shocked by her two last answers. "I see, you love pokemon more than anyone I have ever meant. You will get the badge from Clair. You're answers didn't come from you're mind, but they came from you're heart and any pokemon should be happy they have you as their trainer." The elder said as he nods to Clair to give Orange the badge with a TM. "I guess you answer his question with no problems at all. Here, it's the badge and take these to. I know I should only give you one, but I think you need them more than I do." Clair said as she gives Orange the gym badge and two TMs for Orange to give to her pokemon. "Clair, giving two TMs is a rare site. Orange, come here for a moment. I want you and you're boyfriend to have them. They're Dratinis that have the move ExtremeSpeed. I want you to have them and look after them." The elder said to both Orange and Silver as they bowed, well the best that Orange can do, and left the dragon den. Orange woke up in a bed with Silver since they stayed in Blackthorn city for 28 weeks, making Orange 39 weeks pregnant and they found out that Orange is pregnant with a baby boy. "I know that look and I know. I want to him him Silver Jr. as well." Silver said to Orange as she smiles at him and Spirit is flying around the room, to happy to stop because he has a little brother come soon. "Orange, Silver, are you home?" Clair was outside their home with more food for them. "Coming Clair." Silver said as he went to the door and got the food from Clair. "How's Orange doing?" Clair asked since she told them Orange will need to go up against her cousin, Lance the champing of the Johto and the Kanto Region to be champing of the Johto Region. Orange stayed for one more week and than left Blackthorn with the house still there for a new wedding couple to move into. "Orange, please be careful! I called Lance and warned him and the elite four about you!" Clair shouted out to them and they waved good-bye to her. Silver teleported them home so they can rest a bit more.

* * *

Annie: Next chapter has the battle against the elite four and Lance with Orange giving birth somewhere in there. Well, I better get this posted up since I typed it up joining school time. Ja Ne.


	7. Battle the champion before giving birth

Annie: This is chapter 7 and I hope you enjoy it.

P.S,

Orange catch every pokemon in the Johto Region.

* * *

Chapter 7: The battle against the elite four, the battle against the champing, giving birth with the champion's help and becoming the champing all in one day

* * *

Orange's team:

Flame dance (Typhlosion): Male. Level 70. Moves: Ember, Flame Thrower, Fire Wheel, Flame Tackle, Fire Pledge, Fire Punch

Xion (Steelix): Female. Level 75. Moves: Rock Head, Bind, Iron Tail, Rock Throw, Earth Shake, Dig

Fred (Pidgeot): Male. Level 70. Moves: Peck, Fly, Brave Bird, Hurricane, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace

Jake (Shiny Porygon): Male. Level 50. Moves: Tri Attack, Magnet Rise, Conversion, Recover, Conversion 2, Trick, Wonder Room, Zen Headbutt

Black Sakura (Zorua): Female. Level 40. Moves: Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Memento, Dark Pulse

Spirit (Togetic): Male. Level 39. Moves: Charm, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Dazzling Gleam, Fairy Wind, Aura Sphere, Moonlight, Moonblast, Misty Terrain, Baby-Doll Eyes

Ice Demon (Pink Sneasel): Female. Level 60 Moves: Metal Claw, Hone Claws, Ice Shard, Icy Wind, Avalanche, Ice Punch, Icicle, Crash Hail, Ice Beam, Blizzard

Earth Goddnese (Sudowoodo): Male. Level 80. Moves: Low kick, Sucker Punch, Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Stealth Rock, Rollout, Rock Tomb, Smack Down, Sandstorm

Orange's back up team:

Rizzie (Raicage): Female. Level 90. Moves: Bite, Iron Tail, Dig, Hyper Fang

Nitar (Tyranitar): Male. Level 100. Moves: Dig, Bite, Hyper Beam, Earth Shake, Rock Slide

Sun (Raichu): Female. Level 100. Moves: Discharge, Thunderbolt, Dig, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle

Moon (Umbreon): Male. Level 100. Moves: Dig, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Retaliate, Hidden Power, Moonlight, Dark Pulse

Spooks (other dimension Gengar): Male. Level 90. Moves: Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Curse, Shadow Ball, Nightmare, Hex

Magic (Absol): Female. Level 100. Moves: Hone Claws, Shadow Ball, Payback, Punishment, Play Rough, Dark Pulse, Retalia

* * *

Orange and Silver got to the Pokemon League where Orange will go up against the Elite Four and the champion for the title of Champion of the Johto Region. "**Silver, after this battle and when the baby is born, can we travel to the Kanto Region?**" Orange asked since she wants to be champion of both regions. "Orange, you will need to rest after the baby is born. How about after 4 to 8 weeks, we'll travel to the Kanto Region and you can go up against the Kanto Region gym leaders than go up against the Elite Four and Lance again." Silver said as he let out his Rhyhorn for Orange to ride on until she can walk. Orange got on Rhyhorn's back and Silver was in front as he teleported them to the man in front of the door that leads them to the first Elite. "Sorry to scared you like that, but I had to get my girlfriend and my Rhyhorn in some how and they won't let him in side." Silver said as the man saw Orange and saw her belly. "Gym leader Clair said a girl that's pregnant with her boyfriend is coming to challenge the Elite Four and Lance, Please go on head and challenge them." The man said as he moves the the right and let them go by. "Hi, I'm Willand Psychic type is my type of pokemon. Um, which one is the challenger?" Will, the first of the Elite Four asked them. "My girlfriend, Orange is the one who is challenging you." Silver said as Will looked up at Orange and saw her belly. "Clair did say something about a pregnant girl with orange hair is going to challenge Lance. I just had to asked, just in case you want to battle as well. Well, from the look on you're face is tell me you're not going to battle. O.K, let the battle being! I'm using all of my pokemon of that's O.K with her." Will said as Orange nods her head. 'Psychic types are weak to dark types, so.' Orange thought before she let out her Umbreon to battle them. "You came ready for anything. I like that." Will said as he told his pokemon to use Psychic on Moon, but Moon moved out of the way and used dark pulse on them all and won the match. "You're Umbreon is strong. What level is it at?" Will asked Orange, but Silver speaked for her. "My girlfriend has some level 100 pokemon, and Moon, her Umbreon is one of them." Silver told Will as the door behind him opened up. "I see, go up against the next one." Will said as he moves out of the way so Rhyhorn could move forward to the next Elite Four. "Ninjas hid and surprises their enemies. They hid in the shadows and then show them-selves to scare them." A man said before he came out of nowhere, but Orange and Silver wasn't scared not even Silver's Rhyhorn was scared of the man.

Rhyhorn thought that man is crazy and should be in a mental hospital for mental people who have problems. Both Orange ans Silver laughed in their heads as to not make the man mad at them for laughing. "Who's the one challenging the champion?" Ninja man (Like how Gold called him in the Manga version of Pokemon HeartGold SoulSilver) asked them as Silver just points to Orange and Ninja man fall down. "What? Her? She's pregnant! It's must be you, young man." Ninja man said as he was shocked by this. "Nope, Clair called Lance to let him know a pregnant girl with orange hair is challenging him." Silver said before Ninja man's cellphone ringed and he answers it. "Hello? Clair? Yes, girl with orange hair is in front of me, but It can't be her. What? It is? Why didn't you phone me first so I can know? You didn't have it and you called Lance for it? O.K, that's understandable. But why didn't you ask one of the other Elite Four to tell me? Oh, yeah I did do that when the boy just pointed at the girl. Hmm? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Them? O.K, I better battle than. O.K, bye. **Hangs up.** Sorry for that. Clair just phoned me and said it is her. Let's battle and don't think I'm going to go easy on you. Names Koga and I'm the last match you're ever going to face, girly." Koga said as he let's out all of his pokemon and Orange was thinking of what pokemon to use. 'Poison is weak to Ground and Psychic types, some of them are Bug type with Poison type in them so.' Orange thought before she let out Fred and her two Psychic friends, who she catch in the Slowpoke's well, Slowking and Slowbro. "Ha, they can't help you!" Koga said before Fred hit his two Bug/Poison type pokemon while Slowking (Male), Kingu and Slowbro (Female), Kōhi used Psychic on the other pokemon and them. "What?" Koga said with shock on his face. "Learn you're pokemon weakness because Poison types are weak to Psychic and Ground types while Bug types are weak to flying types." Silver said as he and Rhyhorn, with Orange on his back still, moves to the door as Koga moved to the right to get out of the way after returning his pokemon to their balls. Orange and Silver meant the third of the Eilte Four and he looks like he was waiting for someone. "Who's the challenger?" Macho Man (Again, just like Gold from the Mange version) asked out of the blue and Rhyhorn knows he's strong, but Orange is stronger. "My girlfriend, Orange is the challenger." Silver said and Macho man looked up at Orange and saw her belly. "Clair told me it's a girl, but I like to check who it is first. Let's battle! The name is Bruno and I'm a fighting type trainer." Bruno said as he brings out all of his pokemon. 'Fighting types? Fred and Splash dance!' Orange thought before she let out Fred and Splash dance (Silver let her use him) of their poke balls and out of the battle field. "They can't help you, their not at a higher level." Bruno said and almost missed how Fred took out 4 of his pokemon with just one hit each and them while Splashed dance his Onix. "Strong, too strong. I never meant someone like you. Go to the next one, the last one of the Elite Four." Bruno said as he moves to the left side to let Rhyhorn move to the door.

"Hello, I'm Karen and my pokemon are Dark types. Clair said girl with orange hair before I hanged up on her because I wanted to see for my-self. Now, let the battle begin!" Karen said as she let's out all of her pokemon. 'Dark types? Hmm, I guess I'll use just Her than.' Orange thought before she let out her friend, Levy. "Hmm, what can of pokemon is that?" Karen asked since she never saw a pokemonlike this one. "Orange, is that a Pangoro? I thought they're from the Kalos Region?" Silver said as Karen didn't know about a Region called Kalos. "Kalos Region?" Karen asked Silver since Orange told him about the Kalos Region. "It's a new region and their studying on a new type called Fairy types. Eevee has a new type has well." Silver said as the battle begins and ended fast with Levy using only Fighting type moves. "You win, the champion is waiting for you." Karen said as she moves to the left and Rhyhorn went throw the door and they saw the champion, Lance. "I'm glad you made it. I'm Lance, the champion of the Johto and the Kanto Region. I accept you're challenge and I use Dragon types only." Lance said as he moves forward to show him-self to Orange and Silver. Orange got off of Rhyhorn with Splash dance's help and was standing up when she shouldn't. "Orange, you can't be standing when battling." Silver said as he wraps his arms around her. "She'll be fine, she was on Rhyhorn and she wants to stand to battle me. She's showing wants to battle me when standing up." Lance said as he let's out all of his pokemon. 'Dragon types are weak to them-self and Fairy types. I have one Dragon type and it's not at a higher level to battle them yet. I have one Fairy type and Silver is letting me use her. I better go for the Fairy type than.' Orange thought before she let out Sylve, Silver's Sylveon. "What kind of pokemon is that, Orange?" Lance asked as of now, he doesn't know about the Kalos Region. "Sylveon, Eevee's new evolve form from the Kalos Region. It's type is Fairy type and Dragon types are weak to it and their selves." Silver said as Sylve used Fairy Wind on all of Lance's pokemon and won the battle. Orange felt pain and Sylveon ran to her to see what's wrong. Sylveon freaked out and was jumping up and down before she ran around the place. "What's wrong with Sylveon?" Lance asked as he came to Orange before he saw Orange holding her belly and than looked back at Sylve. "Shit, Orange went into labour and the baby is coming. I'm going to have to help her out." Lance said as Silver pulled his third bag off of Rhyhorn and pulled out two towels and baby tube (For the babies to take a bath since they can't be in the tube for bigger people) with a face cloth to clean the baby with. Silver also pulled out a baby blanket for the baby to be wrapped in after it's bath. Lance helped Orange down to the ground to make it easier for her and put the two towels under Orange's bum and Silver is behind her to support her in any way he can, mainly by letting her hold his hands.

Splash dance filled the baby tube with water while Flame dance heats it up to a good spot. "Good, the water is great for the baby go into to be cleaned. First time parents?" Lance said as Silver shakes his head. "Parents to a pokemon that hatched from a egg. Spirit, you're brother is being born." Silver said as a pokemon came out of a poke ball and saw it's Memma Orange about to give birth. "You're pokemon son? O.K, you know how to take care of a baby, but human babies need their dippers changed and need to be feed. Can you handle that?" Lance asked Silver as Orange tightens the hold on Silver's hand. "Yes, we can. We need to get the baby out now because Orange is holding my hand more tightly than before." Silver said as Orange has her eyes close tightly. "O.K, Orange. When I say push, push as hard as you can. O.K, push." Lance said as Orange pushed 4 times hard to get the baby out. "O.K, you can stop now. The cored isn't wrapped his neck and it's heart is still beating. O.K, Orange. Push one more time and the baby is out. O.K, Push." Lance said as Orange pushed one more time and the baby came out crying for it's parents. "It's a boy, it's a boy. Let's bath him and clean him up before we give him to Orange." Lance said as Professor Oak showed up with a doctor and saw the baby with Orange breathing in and out of her nose. "My dear, I got a doctor since Clair phoned me up and told me you were pregnant." Professor Oak said as the doctor looked that the baby than at Orange. "You can't take care of him. I'll find a new home for him." The doctor said before Flame dance growled at him. "Sorry, she's the new champion and you can't take him away from her." Lance said as he take s the baby gently away from the doctor and gives him to Orange in his baby blanket. Orange saw her son and was smiling at him before looking at Silver. "Silver Jr. is his name. Orange picked it her-self." Silver said as lance looked at him with a smile on his face. "Silver is you're name, right? How can you know what she's saying to you?" Professor Oak asked Silver with confusing on his face. "Orange stopped talking 7 years and 3 mouths ago and been talking mentally to me and her pokemon." Silver said as Orange knew he didn't tell them they could understand pokemon. "I see. Well, I guess you two need to go with Lance. I'll talk to the doctor about taking other people's kids, even if their to young to have kids." Professor Oak said as he pulls the doctor out the door s and the Elite Four with Clair came to see Orange and Silver. "We heard crying of a baby and came to see what was going on." Will said before he saw Orange with her baby in her arms. "Oh my goodness." Karen said as she was in tears, while Koga and Bruno were looking at the baby with smiles on their faces and Will was hugging Clair as she was also hugging Will. "Orange is the champion of the Johto Region. Orange, I think you should go up against the Kanto gym leaders then go up against us against to be the champion of the Kanto Region." Lance said as he helps Orange up as she holds her son in her arms.

After about 4 months went by, Silver Jr. is in his baby stroller, hood up to keep the sun out of his eyes, with 8 Eevees sleeping with him while Silver is pushing the stroller with Orange beside him as she holds a umbrella in her hands open behind her since they're going for a walk with their sons, daughter and grand-kids. As of now, Spirit as found a mate and Silver catch her to keep her with him as they had 19 children with them in the same stroller, but with Orange and Silver's powers, fused three strollers together to make room for them all. "Orange, are you ready to go up against the Kanto gym leaders? Lance said he phoned them, but one wasn't at the gym as a trainer answered the phone to tell him the gym leader wasn't there since he left to see a friend, and told them about you and about the baby as well." Silver said as Orange nods her head at him. Moon and Sylve are mates for the rest of their lives and their inside the stroller to keep an eye on their kids and on Silver Jr. Spirit and Soul (Silver named her after Orange's mother) are flying around 6 cms above Orange and Silver's heads. Orange is going up against the Vermilion City gym leader, Lt. Surge and he uses Electric type pokemon while she will be using ground types pokemon against him. "**Silver, I can't wait to win against him. I'll show him who's boss.**" Orange said as she has a smirk on her face and Silver just laughs as the gym leader is about to lose BIG time when he goes up against Orange. "I can't wait to see his face when he loses to you BIG time, Orange." Silver said as he kisses Orange on the check and continues the walk to the boat that will take them to Vermilion City in the Kanto Region.

* * *

Annie: And done! Wait I'm surprises I can do this much for one story. I'm making this story about 9 to 14 chapters long plus a side story on Silver Jr as he's the main character in it. If anyone is wondering about Silver Jr, yes Silver Jr. has a mew self and can transform into pokemon, but it will have to be when he's 3 or 4 years old when he does learn the move Transform. Both Orange and Silver are level 100 and they catch each other to stay together. Professor Oak doesn't know about this, thinking Orange had catch the Phantom Pokemon, Mew which Orange did to make it easier to hid the fact that both Orange and Silver are Mews. Mew took Orange in as her daughter and took Silver in as her son-in-law since Orange and Silver got married about 1 month ago. Silver's father heard about the wedding and told Orange to look after his son as he turns him-self into the police. Well, I got Music class next and I'm typing this story join school time. Ja Ne.


	8. The end of the journey until next time

Annie: This is chapter 8 and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 8: The battle against the Electric Man, the catch of the four birds, the catch of the sea god, the catch of Mew's clone, the catch of the two dragons, getting all the badges and getting a new father with a new mother

* * *

Orange's team:

Flame dance (Typhlosion): Male. Level 80. Moves: Ember, Flame Thrower, Fire Wheel, Flame Tackle, Fire Pledge, Fire Punch

Xion (Steelix): Female. Level 85. Moves: Rock Head, Bind, Iron Tail, Rock Throw, Earth Shake, Dig

Fred (Pidgeot): Male. Level 80. Moves: Peck, Fly, Brave Bird, Hurricane, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace

Jake (Shiny Porygon2): Male. Level 60. Moves: Tri Attack, Magnet Rise, Conversion, Recover, Conversion 2, Trick, Wonder Room, Zen Headbutt

Black Sakura (Zorua): Female. Level 50. Moves: Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Embargo, Memento, Dark Pulse

Spirit (Togetic): Male. Level 59. Moves: Charm, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Dazzling Gleam, Fairy Wind, Aura Sphere, Moonlight, Moonblast, Misty Terrain, Baby-Doll Eyes

Ice Demon (Pink Sneasel): Female. Level 70 Moves: Metal Claw, Hone Claws, Ice Shard, Icy Wind, Avalanche, Ice Punch, Icicle, Crash Hail, Ice Beam, Blizzard

Earth Goddnese (Sudowoodo): Male. Level 90. Moves: Low kick, Sucker Punch, Rock Throw, Stone Edge, Stealth Rock, Rollout, Rock Tomb, Smack Down, Sandstorm

Orange's back up team:

Rizzie (Raicage): Female. Level 100. Moves: Bite, Iron Tail, Dig, Hyper Fang

Nitar (Tyranitar): Male. Level 100. Moves: Dig, Bite, Hyper Beam, Earth Shake, Rock Slide

Sun (Raichu): Female. Level 100. Moves: Discharge, Thunderbolt, Dig, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle

Moon (Umbreon): Male. Level 100. Moves: Dig, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Retaliate, Hidden Power, Moonlight, Dark Pulse

Spooks (other dimension Gengar): Male. Level 100. Moves: Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Curse, Shadow Ball, Nightmare, Hex

Magic (Absol): Female. Level 100. Moves: Hone Claws, Shadow Ball, Payback, Punishment, Play Rough, Dark Pulse, Retalia

* * *

Orange and Silver got to the port 14 minutes ahead of time to catch their boat ride. "Welcome, do you have you're tickets with you today?" A man asked as he was in front of the yacht, that Orange created and made look like the boat company made it, that is super mega huge (Think of a normal yacht and combined 40 on each side and add 50 on top of it and that's the yacht Orange created with a pool that's 20 meters deep and 40 meters wide). "We have tickets and they don't expire." Silver said as he shows the man three tickets (Orange created them for this yacht and everyone else had to pay 400 poke money for the tickets to go on it) and the man looked down at the baby with a Meowth (Mew is in this form) under it's head asleep. "Three tickets? One for you, one for her and one for the little guy? I see, then come on aboard the ship and please enjoy the ride." The man said as he moves to the right side to let Orange, Silver and their son go thru to get on the boat. Once they got on, they saw the Johto Region gym leaders and the Elite Four with Lance was on board. "Ah, Orange and Silver. I didn't know you had tickets for the yacht." Clair said as she went over to see them. "Orange ordered the tickets online and we had enough to pay four tickets." Silver said as Clair hugs Orange while Orange hugged Clair back. "Whoa, how much were they?" Bruno asked as everyone else came over to see them. "1,600 poke money and we had brought one for Professor Elm to come along to see Professor Oak." Silver said as Orange was talking mentally to Fanlkner as he's learning to talk mentally to his pokemon. "Hey, Silver. Why buy one for the professor?" Morty asked as he was a bit confused by this. "Professor Elm didn't have enough to buy one." Silver answered and Morty left it at that. Professor Elm showed up on the yacht 12 minutes later and he has some of his research with him. "Yeah, yeah, I know. TOO much stuff, but I want Professor Oak to take a look at something." Professor Elm said as he went to his room. "How's Silver Jr. doing?" Lance asked as he looks down at the baby that's asleep with baby Eevees and baby Togepis in the stroller. "He's fine and he's been trying to grab stuff off the shelves and been throwing stuff around like his playing football or something. Man, my son likes to throw things. I remembered when I was little that I did the same thing and drive my parents crazy." Silver said as he looks at his son with a smile on his face. Everyone was that smile and just smiled as they never saw someone smile like that before, it's a rare site to see someone smiling like that. "Let's get into the pool. I heard the pool has a shallow end, so Silver Jr. could be in the pool. Come on, let's change and go for a swim." Jasmine said as she lead them to the change rooms. "He he he, two change rooms: one for the ladies and one for the guys. Let's change and have some fun!" Karen said as she enters the ladies changing room with the girls and with Silver Jr. as well while the guys entered the guys changing room.

After everyone had change into their bathing suites, they all went into the pool. Orange and Silver let out Ice Demon and Ice prince to keep an eye on their son. "Why let them out?" will asked as he was confused. "We can't look after our son if we're go to get food or toys for him to play with, so we let our pokemon look after him. This way, he can be with pokemon and choose if he wants to go on a pokemon journey like his mother." Silver said as Lance nods his head. "You made a point there, Silver. By letting you're son get use to pokemon, you are letting him choose to go on a journey or not. You're becoming more and more like a father then I thought you would be." Lance said as everyone knew Lance was correct about it. They played in the pool for 2 hours and than left the pool to have something to eat. "Hey, Orange. How's life with Silver and mini Silver going for you?" Wendy asked Orange in a teasing voice as Silver was blushing 50 different shades of red making everyone laugh at his face. "**It's fine, Wendy. We take turns looking after Silver Jr. and we help each other out the best we can. I guess you can say: Life is great and I would never trade it for anything in the world. Silver always make sure Silver Jr. doesn't try to put things in his mouth and I try making sure Silver Jr. isn't trying to throw things around the place.**" Orange said mentally to Wendy as Wendy nods her head. "I see. I read the books you gave me with my gym leader friends and they leaned their pokemon's weaknesses and what they're strong against in battle. They've been training them for a couple of weeks and Chuck is letting his wife and children join in his training and he gave them their pokemon to look after when he's not around." Wendy said as she looks at Chuck who is fighting against his Primape and lose badly at it. Both Wendy and Orange laughed at him as he gets up in a sit up pose. "Can Orange try? She told me she went up against one before and she won against it." silver told Chuck and Chuck didn't mind Orange going up against his pokemon. "Sure, why not. I might even learn where his weak point is." Chuck said as Orange got into her fighting pose that the Primeape taught her when she was learning how to fight. "Ready? Set. GO!" Buggys shouted out as Orange moved faster and hit Primeape in the stomach with a punch before she did a round kick to the back of the head. "Oww! That would of hurt if it was a normal person Orange was up against." Silver said as everyone looked at him confuse by what he said. "You're kidding, right?" Koga asked as Silver shakes his head. "Nope, I got bruises on my back, neck, chest and stomach to prove it and you thought someone was using me as a punching bag. Orange was teaching me how to fight to protect my-self when I'm on walks alone." Silver said as everyone as shocked by this before they turned back to Orange and Primeape as Primeape tries to punch Orange in the stomach. "Oh boy, Primeape is in trouble now. None dared, but me try to punch Orange in the stomach and **Sighs** let me tell you, she will throw you against the wall, but for me she throw me against the bed post and I got a wound from that." Silver said as he shows the wound to them. "Ow, that really had to hurt." Bruno said as he gently touches the wound. "Yeah and it still stings when the water hits it when I'm taking a shower." Silver said as everyone went back to the fight and saw Primeape had hit Orange in the stomach. "Oh boy, here we go." Silver said as Orange got a rage and angry look on her face as she looks at Primeape. "What's with the look?" Fanlkner asked before Orange grabbed Primeape's arm, the same one that hit her, and thrown him over her shoulders before he hit the deck and made a little crater in the deck. Orange than thrown Primeape in the air before she jumped up and hit him in the back first then the front second as Primeape hit the deck and was by Orange who was riding on Fred as he came out to catch her. "Whoa, I didn't need to know how long she's been training like that!" Chuck said as he and Bruno were scared to go up against her in a fight and Silver was laughing at their faces. "Orange was taught by a Primeape for 3 years before she went up against one and I mean the teacher Primeape didn't go up against her, it was the leader of the Ape clan." Silver said as everyone looked shocked by this as Orange leaded on the ground with Fred returning to his poke ball.

They went to sleep to rest up tomorrow as Orange and Silver both know Orange is totally going to win. The next morning, everyone had breakfast together and Orange was feeding Silver Jr. his food ordered for him. "I can't believe the baby food company isn't realizing that they're putting chemicals in baby food and Orange sued them for not knowing it since Silver Jr. went to the hospital twice because of it. Orange had to make it her-self." Silver said as he looks at his son who has scars on his body from two surgery to get the chemicals out of his body. 'When he goes into his mew form, he will have pink marks on his body. What color would he be?' Silver thought as he finished eating his breakfast. "Really? Well, glad Orange sued them because I wouldn't let my baby eat stuff with chemicals inside their can food. And no Lance , I'm not pregnant. I'm just saying that for WHEN I do have a child of my own." Clair said as Lance looked shock before he relaxed knowing his cousin isn't pregnant. They left the boat after getting dress and got to the pokemon center. "I'll bring you to Professor Oak's place. See you guys." Fanlkner said as he brings out his Pidgeot to carry Professor Elm to Professor Oak's place with him on board. "I'm going to go see if I can find that 8th gym leader. He was at his gym before he left and went somewhere. I had to tell him about Orange, but he didn't answer the phone since a trainer did. Where could he be?" Lance said as he left on his Dragonite to find the 8th gym leader of the Kanto Region. "Me and Orange are going to go see the gym leader and get her first Kanto gym badge." Silver said as he put Silver Jr. back in his stroller and left with Orange to the gym with the others waving good-bye and saying good luck to Orange was she turns to wave back at them. They got to the gym thanks to Rizzie since she know the move cut. As they got in the gym, they saw only three trainers were in the gym. "Find the switch and you can go up against the gym leader." A man said as Orange found where the switches were and flipped them to get to the gym leader. "Hey, not bad. So, you're Orange? Hmm? And you're a mother? Lance didn't tell me about that, guess he wanted us to know for our-self than. Let's do this,Electrode!" Electric man said as he brings out a up-side down poke ball-like pokemon. "You didn't say you're name, Electric man." Silver said as Electric man got mad by the name Silver gave him. "Names Lt. Surge and don't call me that!" Lt. Surge said as Orange was thinking of a pokemon to go out there. 'Xion!' Orange thought before she thrown out Xion there. "Ha, that won't work against my pokemon!"Lt. Surge said before Xion used Dig and than popped out, like a jack in the box as Silver Jr. was laughing at the site since Silver wanted his son to see a pokemon battle, as Xion hit the Electrode and Electrode was . Lt. Surge was shock before he returned his pokemon back into it's poke ball and let out a other one which got like the first one. Lt. Surge was looking mad before he let out a Magneton. 'Both a Steel and Electric type. I better play safe for now.' Orange thought before she told Xion go go under ground and wait for her to say now as Xion went under ground. "Ha, that's not going to work on me again! Thunder Bolt the ground! It was to come out sooner or later!" Lt. Surge said as Magneton used a powerful thunder bolt on the ground as Xion was getting hit by it. 'NOW!' Orange shouted in her mind as Xion came out of the ground and hit Magneton dead on and both went . "Ha, you did that so, you can make it a tei." Lt. Surge said as him and Orange returned their pokemon. "Electabuzz, you're turn! To bad you don't have a ground type pokemon with you." Lt. Surge said as Elecabuzz came out of it's poke ball. "Dumb ass." Silver said before Lt. Surge looked at him. "Huh?" Lt. Surge was confused by what Silver said. "I said you're a dumb ass because Xion is a Steel/Ground type pokemon and you didn't even know that? You really are a dumb ass." Silver said as Lt. Surge was shocked this. "**Silver, don't use that word around are son.**" Orange said as Silver said sorry in his mind since Mew said that Mews could read minds as Orange let out her pokemon partner, Flame dance as he just looked at the Raichu before he ran right at as he used Flame Tackle on it and it. Lt. Surge let out his last pokemon and it was a Raichu. Flame Dance did the same thing again and the over-grow rat (Well, it is and I'm not going to tell Orange I just typed that in. She'll make me play a Mew game with her. She's almost did that when I made her pregnant in the story) as Lt. Surge was shocked. "I lose. Here the badge you get after wining against me. And take this TM with you as well." Lt. Surge said before he gave Orange the badge and a TM for her as she bows to him after he gave her them and left the gym with Silver and their son.

Orange, Silver , Silver Jr. and Mew were enjoying the day when four birds came over to them. "_Hello, Mews. Oh, how cute. Hello, little cutie._" The ice bird said as Silver Jr laughed when the bird called him a cutie. "_What are you three doing here and Ho-Oh, I thought you were in the Johto Region?_" Mew said as she went into her true form. "_I came over because Orange here was suppose to catch me in the Johto Region and these three want to be with her._" The rainbow bird, Ho-Oh said as he looks at Orange. "_Sorry, I was busy with stuff._" Orange said as she looked down at her son and remembers Team Rocket. "_Well, since us four are here why not catch us now?_" The fire bird said as the electric bird just looked at them. "_Problem. They don't have Master balls. So, how are they going to catch us?_" The electric bird said before Orange created four Master balls to catch them with. "_Never mind than_." The electric bird said while sweat drop at how Orange created four Master balls. Orange catch all four of them and put them in her dress pockets as Mew went back as a Meowth for her great grand-son to sleep on. They were half way to the next town when a song-like voice stopped them and they looked up at a pokemon. "_Why didn't you come to catch me? I was wondering if you coming or not._" The pokemon said as she lands in front of them. "_Oh, and who is this little cutie?_" The poekmon said as Silver Jr. laughs at her. "_Sorry, Lugia. Orange was busy with stuff and is trying to be the champion of the Kanto Region._" Mew said as she stays in her Meowth form. "_Oh? I heard about Team Rocket and heard about her being a mother, but I never thought she would want to be the champion of the Kanto Region. I would like to join you're team._" The pokemon, Lugia said as Orange created a Master ball and catch her before putting her in her dress pocket. They made it to Saffron City to go up against the gym leader here. Orange went in by her-self since she doesn't want the gym leader to know she's a mother and will freak out. (No gym battle, but I'll tell you what happened. Orange used Lugia against Sabrina and won against her three pokemon. Orange got the gym badge and a TM. She's walking out now and I have to hid. I'm so going to be playing a Mew game with her as soon as she catches me) After 5 minutes, Orange walked out of the gym and went to Silver as she shows him the badge. "Great. Now you need to go up against the next gym leader." Silver said as they walked to the next town to go up against the next gym leader. They got to the next town and found the gym before they entered, Orange healed her pokemon and she went up against the trainers of the gym. Orange was in front of the gym leader. "Hello and welcome to my gym. My name is Erika and I'm the gym leader of the Celadon City. Ohh, how cute. Hello, little one. Oh, you're so cute." Erika said before she saw Silver Jr. and was all over him, making him laugh a lot. "My wife is here for a gym battle." Silver said as Orange let out Flame dance. "Oh, sorry. He was so cute that I forget the battle. Erika let out all of her pokemon to make the battle harder for Orange, but Orange won against them all with just one move: Flame Thrower. "I lose. Here's the badge and a TM. You were great out there." Erika said as she gives Orange the badge and a TM before Orange bowed to her and left the gym to go to the next town.

(I'm going to skip ahead and have them at the Professor Oak's place)

Orange, Silver, Mew and Silver Jr. were at Professor Oak's place with Professor Elm still there. "Orange, you catch more pokemon and I want to upgrade you're pokedex for you. Every time you catch a new pokemon, I know by it telling me." Professor Oak said as Orange's pokedex got upgraded. "My, that's a lot of Eevees and Togepis in there with you're son. You're Eevees are in there as well." Professor Elm said as he say all the baby pokemon in the stroller. 'I sense a other Mew near by.' Orange thought as she looks around the place. "Why don't you go down the river and go up against the fire type gym leader. He moved the gym to a cave since the town was destroyed by a active volcano and it's right to the right of the island. You can leave Silver Jr. here. I took care of babies before since I was a father to one." Professor Oak said as he gave back Orange's pokedex. Orange and Silver left the place and went down to the old place where the gym once was and saw a boy with light brown hair and blue eyes. 'I meet him and and a black hair boy. What were their names again? I got it! It's was Blue and Red! This is Blue, the 8th gym leader of the Kanto Region!' Orange thought as she went to the boy. "**Blue?**" Orange said in his mind and he looked to her. "Hey, we meet again. Hmm, you've grown since than. Is this you're boyfriend? Nice catch there." Blue said as Orange feels the Mew she sense is right in front of her. 'Blue is the Blue Mew?' Orange thought before Mew came out of hiding and showed her-self. "Gramps was right. A trainer did catch Mew. Guess that makes you my daughter than. I knew I had a Mew-self and I was the Blue Mew like Red is the Red Mew. He juts doesn't know about it yet. Guess that means he's my mate and you're new mother." Blue said as he went into his mew form. Orange and Silver went into their Mew forms and talked to each other to get to know each other. "Guess that time me and Red meet you, you lose you're parents four years ago." Blue said as he looks at his daughter. "It's O.K, I'm use to living without them. I'm a mom now and his with the professor at his place. He knows he has mew power, just don't know how to transform." Orange said as Silver looked at his father-in-law. "Orange catch some legendary pokemon. I think there's more out there." Silver said as he thinks about the legendary pokemon that Orange has catch. "Really? I like to see them sometime." Blue said as he looks at Orange with surprise on his face. "I have to go up against someone first before I got up against you. Be back." Orange said as she teleported her-self to the 7th gym and went into her human form. 'Good, no one me.' Orange thought as she went up against every trainer in the gym and won against the gym leader. She left the gym before she teleported back to the others as they are in their human form. "**I won and I'm ready to go up against you, Memma Blue.**" Orange said as Blue looks to her. "I'll be in my gym then." Blue said as he teleported to his gym. Both Orange and Silver teleported back to Professor Oak's place right outside where he won't freak out as Mew goes back to her Meowth form and sneaks back in.

After Orange teleported her family to Blue's gym, she and her family entered the gym and was shocked by how it looks. Blue lets them up by turning off the floor of the gym to make it easier for Orange as she won against every one of the trainers in his gym. "Not bad. You even healed you're pokemon. Let's start!" Blue said as he let out all of his pokemon and Orange did the same as the battle went on. The battle was crazy as Blue and Orange weren't giving up, but Blue lose and Orange won the battle. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha. I never had a gym battle like this before. Thanks for the battle. Here, Orange. You're going to be needing this and here's a TM. **Whispers** I'll move in in 3 weeks. Make sure there's a bed room for me and Red. Red's a fighter, so I'll use my Mew powers against him in bed." Blue said as Orange laughed in her head. Orange hugged Blue before she and Silver left with their son to go to the cave in the Cerulean City fro Orange to catch Mewtwo who is inside the cave. Orange teleported her family there and they were in front of Mewtwo. "_What is humans doing here? Wait a second. You're Mews!_" Mewtwo said as Orange and her family, but Silver Jr. transformed into their Mew forms. "_Why didn't he transform?_" Mewtwo asked since he knows Silver Jr. is a Mew. "_Too young and doesn't know how to transform. He's still a 4 month old baby. I'm Orange and I'm here to catch you._" Orange since before she created a Master ball and catches Mewtwo before letting him out. "_...Why?_" Mewtwo asked since his confused by this. "_So you won't be a lone any more._" Orange said before she went back to being human with her family as she puts Mewtwo back into his poke ball.

After they went to a route to relax, two pokemon showed up and Orange knew why they were here. "Latias and Latios, why are you here when you should be in the Hoenn Region?" Orange asked since as of now, she really wants to know why her and not someone else. "We want you to be are master, Orange. It's not that hard." They said together before Orange created two more Master balls and catch them. "You have all the start types there is from every Region and you almost have all the legendary pokemon in the world." Silver said as they went home and went to sleep. Orange woke up the next day and moved all the extra stuff from the second room and moved it into another room since Orange created 3 more rooms: One for her new parents, one for the babies and one for storage. The room where the extra stuff was was made into a extra storage room and Orange made sure that Blue and Red's room was the same size as her room with the same stuff, but only for Red's Pikachu and Blue's Eevee. 3 weeks went by and Blue moved into his new home. "Wow, you made this place with you're powers? Man, you got to be powerful." Blue said as he enters his new home. "Orange is a level 100 Mew and she had more power when she was only level 40." Silver said as he shows Blue to his room up stairs. When Blue saw his and Red's room, his was surprise by it. "Wow, even two beds for Pikachu and Eevee? Thanks Orange. I'll just unpack and then we can have supper for I'm making it." Blue said before he unpacked his bags since he packed everything in them. Orange made the place a whole lot bigger to fit everything into it.

Blue made supper with Orange's help as Silver is looking after his son. They had supper before they went to bed. The next Morning, Orange got up and made breakfast for them as today is the day she is going to go up against Red since 2 weeks ago she went up against the Elite Four and Lance again as she won again. "Ready to go?" Silver asked since Orange had everything read. "**Yes. Let's go!**" Orange said and walked out of their home. Orange found Red as she sense his mew self at the peck of the mount. "Hey, Red. How are you?" Blue said as he went to Red to talk for a bit before Orange goes up against him. "...Fine." Red said as Orange knew he stopped talking since she keeps seeing him up here on the mountain. "I see. Red, remembered that girl 3 years ago? Well, she wants to battle you." Blue said as he looks at Orange before Red's eyes wide. "...You!" Red said as Orange nodded her head at him. "Huh?" Both Silver and Blue were confused by this. "**I was in my Mew form when he saw me and tried to catch me, but I went back into my human form before running away. Red remembered me and just wonder if I was a human or not when he meant me.**" Orange said as she looks at Red. "..." Red said as he let out all of his pokemon just like Orange did. The battle began 20 minutes ago and Orange had won against Red. "Time to move to you're new home." Blue said as he grabs Red's hand and pulled him to Orange's house. "Mew, can you?" Silver asked as Mew nods her head and made Red know about his Mew self and that he's the mate to Blue, Orange's new father.

After 6 months, Red woke up on Blue's chest before he got out of bed and was about to go down stairs to make something to eat when he saw a room with a crib inside it. Red went inside and saw Silver JR. asleep and Silver was at the door. "His you're grand-son since Mew took you and Blue in as her children." Red turned to Silver as Silver entered the room. "Silver Jr. is a Mew as well, just can't transform yet. He will when his older and will choose if he wants to go on a journey or not." Silver said as he picks up his son and went down stairs with Red. Blue and Orange woke up and went down stairs to seeing their mates asleep on the floor with Silver Jr. on his grand-ma's chest. "Guess they looked after Silver Jr. and went to sleep with him." Blue said as Orange nods her head before Mew came down. "Sorry, Blue. When I made Red know about his Mew self, I gave him a part of a girl. Red can have children and give birth. I'm sorry, I didn't know about it until now." Mew said as she looked upset about it. "Don't worry about it. Means I get to be a father while Orange gets to be a big sister." Blue siad as Orange smiled at the thought of being a big sister. Red and Silver woke up to the smell of food and saw Orange and Blue making supper. 3 nights later, Red and Blue went into heat just like Orange and Silver did. Mew and Mewtwo became mates and was also in heat. 5 days later, they were all calmed down as Silver Jr. was looked after by the two Sneasels that Orange and Silver had catch at the beach. After 4 months, Ornage knew she was pregnant again, but Red didn't know why he was throwing up the food he's been eating until Silver told him and Red went into shock. 5 more months later, Orange gave birth to a baby girl and named her after Silver's mother, (Made up) Lily while Red gave birth to twins boys, Red Jr. and Blue Jr. as they look like their parents, but have highlights that are the same color as the parents. "Red Jr. has my hair color for his highlights and Blue Jr. had Red's hair color for his highlights." Blue said as Orange and Silver are looking after their kids while Orange thought of something and everyone heard it as Orange can talk mentally to everyone now. "**Life is great and I would never trade it for anything in the world.**"

* * *

Well, at the age of 49, I quit being the champion for the Johto and the Kanto Region as my son won against me twice before he lose to his sister at the age of 39. Blue quit being the 8th gym leader of the Kanto region and trusted it to his friend, Yellow who said she will take good care of it, even thru she is only 14 years old. Green came to see Yellow since they became great friend. Blue left Yellow a book on how to be a great gym leader for her to know know how to be a gym leader. At the age of 90, my family pretend to be dead to live with the legendary pokemon. The god pokemon, Arceus aloud us to live with them, but we can stay on Mount Silver if we like. Arceus told us that we need to be here for meetings and Mew said she's remind us about it. I'm now 179 years old and the world changed for the good since the evil organizations got put in jail for life, but some got away and changed them-self. We went to the other Regions and I became the champion in different names. There's one Region that knows we're Mews and that's the Kalos Region. We live there and the Professor there said we can stay with him if we like and we did as we help him out with his research and stuff. All the legendary pokemon are still caught in the Master balls, their just roaming around the world to see if they could help people. Mew helped Mewtwo out as he has a new form as he went into it and became a Physic/Fighting type. Their daughter, who is like Mewtwo, went into the Physic form that is meant for a female version and some how my son catch her. Well, I better go. Silver wants us to visit the Johto Region to see how it is. Well, good-bye.

* * *

Annie: There's a story on their son, Silver Jr. as he goes on a Pokemon journey with his sister tagging alone to see the Johto Region. Blue is still the 8th gym leader of the Kanto Region when Silver Jr. went on his journey. Lily will have a story about her as well, just after her big brother. Spirit and Soul are still alive and had more Togepis and one has giving to Lily to have as her own along with a Eevee. Silver Jr. will have the Grass start type for his journey. See you guys because I have to eat my lunch and work on my Harry Potter story. Ja Ne until Silver Jr.'s story.


	9. The preview to the next story

Annie: This is preview of Silver Jr.'s story and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 9: Preview of Silver Jr.'s story_._

* * *

_A boy just turned 10 years old and has to bring his sister with him on his journey as she wants to see the world with him._

_"Why can't I help train you're pokemon, big brother Mew?" A little girl said as she wants to help her big brother out._

_"You just can't. You're a lot like Memma Orange when she started out on her journey." A red hair boy said to his little sister._

_"Hey! Who are you and why do you have my sister?" The boy said as he tries to break free from the man's hold._

_"She's going to help us as we take over the world!" A man with the letter THP in big green on his shirt._

_"Why did they try to take sis for? I don't get it, but I won't let that happen again!" The boy said as he punches the ground so hard that created a crater around his hands._

_"Memma Silver, I need to leave sis with you! I have to stop them before they try to catch Memma Orange!" The boy said as he gave his Male Memma his sister and left to save his Female Memma._

_"Why try to take my daughter? Why try to catch me when I'm already been catch?" A orange hair woman said as she looks at her kidnappers. _

_"How dare they kidnap my daughter! I'm going to take her back and my grand-son!" A light brown hair man said as he went to the hid out of the kidnappers that kidnapped his daughter and grand-son._

_"Grand-pa, don't kill! Memma Orange stop him!" A girl said as she watch her grand-pa kill the kidnappers._

_"Blue, stop! Why are you doing this?" A tall red head man with a cape on said to Blue._

* * *

_Annie: That's all of the preview and I may start on it in about 5 weeks maxi. Ja Ne for this is the last chapter of The Orange and the Silver Mew._


End file.
